Historia de un amor imposible
by Erika Peterson
Summary: Zoro al fin decide abrir su corazón a la persona a la que ama. Pero una vez confiese sus sentimientos, ¿qué pasará?
1. Sospechas evidentes

Hola a todos/as. Esta es mi primera historia aquí y llevo trabajando en ella desde septiembre, retocando, reescribiendo… pero bueno, al fin me he decidido a subirla para que podáis disfrutarla también.

Únicamente deciros que seré la más feliz del mundo si disfrutáis leyéndola la mitad que yo escribiéndola. Podéis dejar Reviews si lo deseáis, eso también me hará muy feliz.

**ATENCIÓN**: One Piece NO me pertenece a mí sino Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**HISTORIA DE UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE.**

Al fin el Sol brillaba y las nubes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro en el cielo, eso sí, la tripulación estaba abatida. No habían hecho frente a una tormenta así en mucho tiempo, si no llega a ser por las precisas órdenes que Nami había ido gritando a la tripulación, probablemente, habrían sido tragados por el mar de la misma manera que Luffy tragaba la comida preparada por Sanji, el cocinero. Nadie había caído al mar y eso era bueno, al menos no tendrían que ir a rescatar a ningún compañero bajo el agua. No obstante, había alguna que otra contusión que Chopper, junto con la ayuda de las múltiples manos de Robin, iba tratando y aunque no había heridos graves, Zoro, el peor parado, tenía un aspecto un tanto sobrecogedor, pues algunas heridas que no habían acabado de cicatrizar se habían abierto en su muslo derecho, en el pecho y además, durante la tormenta se había clavado diversas astillas en los brazos y un vidrio roto había rozado su mejilla izquierda provocando un corte que sangraba sin parar pero que finalmente fue cerrado pese a que Zoro se negaba a usar tiritas o vendas a no ser que se tratara de heridas más importantes e incluso entonces accedía a regañadientes ante la mirada furiosa del doctor de abordo.

Con el mar en calma y la aguja de la brújula magnética apuntando a la siguiente isla siguieron navegando sin más contratiempos aquella mañana. Así que cada uno fue a hacer lo que más le apeteciera antes de la hora de la comida. Luffy, Chopper y Ussuff se pusieron a jugar a cartas en la cubierta mientras Sanji cocinaba deliciosos manjares para la comida, Nami seguía con sus mapas y Zoro, contradiciendo las indicaciones del doctor se decidía a entrenar. Robin, en cambio, dejó la lectura a un lado y se sentó en su tumbona a tomar en Sol, luego cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la suave brisa. No obstante, pronto los abrió sobresaltada, ya que el capitán dio un grito que sobresaltó a todos, pero no era de dolor o ira, sino de alegría porque había ganado a las cartas a sus dos compañeros que no podían creerlo, ya que Luffy tan apenas había entendido las reglas del juego, pero aún así ya había llamado la atención de todos, incluso Nami salió de su camarote un tanto preocupada por si había sucedido algo malo como que alguien les estuviese abordando o se hubiera caído al mar…

"Con él hasta parece pasárselo bien cuando le riñe, no me lo puedo creer" pensó Zoro mientras observaba, ahora sin entrenar, cómo Nami le daba una reprimenda al capitán.

Robin, quien se hallaba bastante próxima a Zoro, sin embargo, no miraba hacia la pelea entre capitán y navegante, sino que girándose hacia el lado contrario observaba los ojos del espadachín que a gritos parecían decir: "¿Por qué no te fijas en mí, Nami?". A continuación, la arqueóloga sonrió con ternura y sin decir palabra volvió a recostarse en la tumbona. No era una mujer muy aficionada a las historias de amor, ella era más de acción, pero sin saber por qué, todo lo que le sucediera al peliverde le parecía interesante porque aunque él nunca diría nada acerca de sus sentimientos, su fachada de joven insensible siempre se vendría abajo involuntariamente dejando que la arqueóloga leyera en él como en un libro abierto.


	2. Sol sobre la cubierta

¡Hola de nuevo! Ya he visto que tengo un Favorito y un seguidor/a. Me hace muy feliz que os guste, por eso voy a actualizar. Vosotros me respondéis leyéndome y siguiendo la historia y yo escribo nuevos capítulos.

¡Gracias por todo!

* * *

Todos retomaron sus actividades hasta la hora de comer, que fue tan animada como de costumbre. Luego Usuff, Luffy y Chopper fueron a dormir la siesta (¡Estaban tan cansados!) mientras Zoro y Sanji fregaban los platos entre gritos por parte del rubio diciendo que el espadachín era un manazas y se le caían los platos, esto era contestado por el otro que alegaba que el cocinero no le pasaba bien la vajilla y se le resbalaba. Por otro lado, las chicas tomaban asiento en la cubierta aunque Nami no paraba de gritarles a los de la cocina que se callaran que con ese ruido no se podía leer y que si se quedaban sin vajilla la tendrían que fabricar ellos mismos porque ella no iba a soltar ni un mísero Berry para pagar los destrozos. A esto, Sanji siempre contestaba con corazones en los ojos y este acto desembocaba, cómo no, en otra discusión entre los dos jóvenes y más platos y vasos rotos.

Al fin, cuando Zoro salió de la cocina, las vio bajo el sol de la tarde, que iluminaba sus cuerpos bellos y esbeltos. En primer lugar, más cerca de las habitaciones y el palo mayor estaba Robin recostada de lado en su tumbona, aparentemente, absorbida por la lectura. Una pequeña toalla recubría sus caderas y por vestimenta en el torso, no llevaba más que el top de su bikini fomentando así las atenciones del cocinero que no paraba de prepararle bebidas de todo tipo a cada cual más deliciosa, tanto en apariencia como en sabor. A continuación, se encontraba Nami, que leía el periódico cerca de la morena, pero llevaba un atuendo un poco más discreto que el de su compañera, mostrando de este modo su cuerpo tapado por unos shorts que se habían puesto de moda en diversas islas del Grand Line y un polo de color amarillo pálido que hacía resaltar el color naranja intenso de su melena.

Ambas se mostraban realmente bellas pero para los ojos del peliverde solo había una mujer en su vida en aquel momento.

"Tengo que decírselo... y tengo que hacerlo ya. ¡Vamos, Zoro!", pensó el espadachín observando la peculiar belleza de la mujer que le había robado el corazón tiempo atrás.

Así que tragó saliva, respiró hondo como si fuera a enfrentarse a una batalla a vida o muerte y con paso decidido se dirigió a la navegante.

-Nami...- balbuceó al estar frente a ella.

-¿Qué?- respondió la navegante con desinterés y sin levantar la vista del periódico- ¿Qué quieres?

-Esto... verás... yo...

Robin, que fingía leer, los miraba divertida de reojo. No podía creer cómo un chico tan valiente en la lucha fuera tan tímido en el amor.

-Bueno, ¿lo dices ya o esperamos a mañana?- espetó Nami, ahora sí, mirando fijamente al espadachín.

-Yo quería decirte que...

-Navegante -interrumpió Robin- veo una isla.

Entonces Zoro se giró hacia donde estaba la arqueóloga y con una mirada entre maliciosa y asesina dirigida a la mujer pensó "¡Maldita mujer...!", pero Robin sólo le devolvió aquella mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado al entrar en la tripulación, esa sonrisa que solo él conocía, esa sonrisa que Saúl (¿Sauro?) le había dicho tanto tiempo atrás que le hacía hermosa, realmente hermosa, y que únicamente había sabido mostrar al espadachín sin entender ni ella misma por qué solo salía ante él mientras el peliverde seguía pensando que ella quería engañarlo para dañar a la tripulación.

Nami ya había llamado a los otros y el pobre Zoro no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella para confesar sus sentimientos, ¿o quizás sí?


	3. Tarde de compras

¡Hola otra vez! Como he visto que ya tengo seguidores que me dejan Reviews, me he animado a actualizar como agradecimiento. ;D

Gracias por apoyarme y siento haceros un lío, porque claro esto se supone que es un ZoRo y yo lo que estoy narrando es un ZoNa. Así que bueno, ya veremos como acaba todo esto…

* * *

Cuando anclaron la nave y desembarcaron, o directamente saltaron desde la cubierta a tierra como hizo Luffy, vieron que estaban en una isla muy bonita y acogedora a primera vista. En el paseo marítimo donde se hallaban, había largas avenidas y tiendas por todos lados donde la multitud de viandantes hacía el efecto de ser una marea aunque al contrario de lo que se pudiera pensar, los empujones eran los mínimos, tanto los habitantes de la propia isla como los visitantes respetaban el espacio personal de cada uno y mantenían las distancias de cortesía con el desconocido. El ambiente era relajado y alegre, de eso se dio cuenta hasta el propio capitán de los Sombrero de Paja, y los diferentes olores de los restaurantes que se extendían por toda la avenida principal, que era donde se encontraban ahora aún en grupo, los envolvía con un aura surrealista. Todo era demasiado pacífico en aquella isla ¿no?

-Robin, ¿te vienes de compras?- preguntó Nami antes de repartir el dinero entre sus camaradas.

Y las dos fueron de tiendas aunque no tan relajadamente como hubieran querido porque Sanji las seguía adonde quisiera que fueran. Nami seguía llevando los shorts y el polo conjuntado con unas sandalias del mismo color, esta vez su vestimenta era más parecida a la del propio Luffy que a nada que se hubiera puesto antes, en cambio Robin se había vestido con un vestido de verano color azul turquesa pero de un tono ligeramente pastel que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, parecía que aquellos ojos tan perfectos habían sido bordados con la misma tela y encima del vestido, una especie de chaleco-corsé morado oscuro casi negro acentuaba la figura de la morena y hacía contrastar lo ceñido de la parte superior del cuerpo donde el escote del vestido dejaba el cuello, brazos y parte superior del pecho al descubierto, con la vaporosidad de la gasa con que estaba tejido el vestido que dejaba ver las largas y morenas piernas de la historiadora desde un poco por encima de la rodilla. Sus zapatos no eran sino unas sandalias de tacón que eran del mismo color que la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro.

Los demás, sin variar mucho de sus vestimentas habituales, también se dispersaron por la isla en busca de algo que llamara su interés.

Tras conseguir distraer a Sanji y escabullirse por un callejón que comunicaba dos de las avenidas más grandes de aquella isla, iban las dos mujeres caminando rodeadas de gente cuando a lo lejos, Robin vio a alguien de pelo verde frente a una tienda de licores, era Zoro. No le dijo nada a Nami, pero hizo todo lo posible para que ellos tres se cruzaran de la manera que fuese y que así el espadachín tuviera una oportunidad para declarar sus sentimientos a la navegante lejos del resto de la banda, tal vez así la vergüenza se disiparía así como los rumores y peleas innecesarias con Sanji antes de hora. Con el "veinte fleur", la arqueóloga iba empujando a Zoro como si en realidad fuera la gente tropezándose con él y poco a poco logró que se aproximara a ellas mientras dirigía a Nami, que por su reducida estatura no tenía gran visibilidad, al mismo lugar alegando ver una tienda en rebajas.

Cuando al final, tras unos tres minutos de duro esfuerzo por parte de la morena se toparon con él, la arqueóloga dijo con una sonrisa:

-¡Uy! Hola espadachín, ¡qué sorpresa verte por aquí!

Se saludaron, no vamos a decir efusivamente porque la verdad es que no, y mientras Nami le hablaba a Zoro sobre la importancia de aprovechar las rebajas en las tiendas y no malgastar el dinero en bebidas alcohólicas que acentúan si más no cabe el no-sentido de la orientación del espadachín, Robin, silenciosa y disimuladamente, se escabulló entre la multitud no sin antes guiñarle un ojo de complicidad al peliverde sin que la navegante lo viera y ambos se quedaron solos. Así, cuando Nami se sorprendió por la ausencia de su compañera, Zoro la invitó a dar un paseo alegando que tal vez caminando un poco más la encontraría. Ella, de mala gana y solo con la finalidad de encontrar a Robin porque era quien sabía dónde estaba la tienda en rebajas, aceptó.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba el tercer capítulo de este fic, solo me queda decir que los Reviews los respondo personalmente, así que no creo que vaya a hacer una sección de respuesta de Reviews, aunque si lo preferís así decídmelo y no tengo problema en crear la sección.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Érika Peterson.


	4. Bajo la sombra de un árbol

¡Saludines! (nunca pensé que diría eso… ¬¬).

Gracias por todos los Reviews que he comenzado a recibir ^^, el capítulo 3 lo ha reventado :D, de momento ya los he respondido con un mensaje cada uno y ahora, ante vuestros interrogantes sobre por qué narices estoy escribiendo un ZoNa y puse que es una historia ZoRo, os dejo este nuevo capítulo con el que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.

¡Ahí va! ¡Capítulo 4!

* * *

Tras un rato andando ambos en silencio tan apenas sin mirarse, bueno, eso en el caso de Nami porque el espadachín no hacía más que mirar de reojo a la mujer que caminaba a su lado, guiados por Zoro con el peligro que ello conlleva, llegaron a un punto en campo abierto y alejado de la ciudad, tal y como era de esperar del sentido de la no-orientación del peliverde tal y como lo llamaba la pelirroja. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, esta vez el espadachín no había acabado en ningún antro lleno de peleas y alcohol como era habitual, sino que era un lugar bonito después de todo mirase como se mirase y desde el ángulo en que se mirase, el cielo azul con unas pequeñas nubes hacía que el sol veraniego de que disfrutaba aquella isla tan llena de vida bañara sus cuerpos jóvenes, fuertes, bien esculpidos; el suelo estaba lleno de hierba como si de una alfombra se tratase, flores de todos los colores y olores la decoraban así como diversos árboles dispersos que arrojaban algo de sombra a quienes de hallaran bajo sus copas, lo más extraño de todo aquello era que a pesar de ser un lugar tan único, pues parecía estar sacado directamente de alguna pintura, no había nadie, ni turista ni habitante que lo estuviera disfrutando, solo se encontraban allí los dos miembros más antiguos de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja.

Al fin la suerte había sonreído al espadachín y había podido encontrar un lugar más que en condiciones para declarar sus sentimientos, y todo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo había sido gracias a la arqueóloga, que le había proporcionado la mejor oportunidad y lugar para llevar a cabo su fin. Por otra parte, Nami ya se había resignado a no encontrar a Robin hasta que volvieran al barco cuando, por desgracia, las tiendas ya estarían cerradas. Así que ambos comenzaron a caminar por allí y acabaron de pie bajo uno de los árboles más grandes de aquella pradera.

-¿Qué querías decirme antes en el barco, Zoro?- dijo Nami con la única intención de sacar algún tema de conversación aunque realmente no tenía ninguna curiosidad en saberlo.

-Esto... yo...- dijo él sonrojándose.

Tenía la oportunidad perfecta, el entorno perfecto, no había nadie más allí que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado pero había un pequeño problema: no tenía en su cabeza las palabras adecuadas para aquel momento, nunca se había declarado, no sabía qué debía hacer y tampoco quería actuar como el cocinero cejas rizadas.

Entonces, ante la falta de palabras, hizo lo que mejor se le daba, pasó a la acción. Se acercó un poco, eso sí, tímidamente, posicionó su mano izquierda sobre la cintura de la mujer mientras la derecha acunaba aquella cara de piel blanca como la porcelana, sus labios se acercaron un poco más dejando escapar un aliento cálido, una respiración un poco acelerada y con la suavidad con la que se acaricia la seda, con la que una suave brisa hace ondear el vestido de una mujer, con la misma suavidad y delicadeza de quien está tallando la joya más bella del mundo, la besó con el beso más dulce y bello que se podía imaginar en los siete mares y que nunca se podría imaginar que diera un pirata conocido ya por todo el mundo como un auténtico demonio sin ética ni sentimientos. No obstante, Nami no opinaba lo mismo del acto del espadachín, se apartó soltándose de las manos del chico y furiosa lo abofeteó diciendo:

-¡¿Pero tú quién te crees para ir besando a la gente por ahí?! ¡¿Estás tonto o qué te pasa?!

A continuación, se alejó a grandes y firmes pasos sin siquiera mirar atrás donde, en cambio, él se quedó plantado sin saber qué hacer, sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse cuando sintió que de repente, de su mejilla izquierda comenzó a salir sangre, con su mano tocó un poco y miró a sus dedos llenos del líquido oxidado que a tantos enemigos había arrebatado, se había abierto la herida que a Chopper le había costado tanto de cerrar aquella misma mañana.

En ese momento, cuando se iba a girar para golpear con furia el árbol que tenía a su lado, una silueta femenina salió de su escondite detrás de un árbol un poco más alejado y se acercó a Zoro con paso firme, largo, felino, de modelo. Era, sin duda, Robin, sin sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como el espadachín se hundía en la tristeza porque, aunque no estuviera ni llorando ni nada por el estilo, ella ya sabía qué significaba cada mirada del peliverde. Ella lo había visto todo y había decidido escondida en la copa de un árbol que era su turno para rescatarle de nuevo.

-No ha funcionado lo de la navegante, ¿eh, espadachín?- dijo ella con voz reconfortante.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, mujer- dijo él furioso.

Sin embargo, ella no se lo tomó en cuenta, ya esperaba una respuesta así, después de todo, él había dejado muy claro que no confiaba en absoluto en ella y que no iba a cambiar su opinión al respecto. Aún así, se acercó más a él arriesgándose a que él desenvainara y la atacase, sacó un pañuelo de su mochila, que al abrirla desprendió el mismo olor que la propia historiadora, olía a flores, que si cerrabas los ojos hacían que pareciera que estabas en un campo de cerezos en flor. Luego, con meticulosidad de médico le limpió la herida tal y como había observado al médico de abordo hacerlo y a falta de gasas o algo mejor, la tapó con una tirita evitando así que pudiera acabar infectándose. Todo esto lo hizo sin utilizar el "dos fleurs" como habría hecho con otra persona en la misma situación intentando mantener las distancias. Esta vez, sin embargo, se había acercado a él, tanto que casi podía sentir cómo la respiración del peliverde golpeaba su piel, esta vez hizo uso de sus verdaderas manos, esas con las que tantos fonegrifos había examinado, esas que tan sensibles, suaves, bellas, cálidas, eficaces e irremplazables eran. Esas manos ahora estaban curando ahora a alguien que había prometido matarla en cualquier momento ante cualquier sospecha de traición.

Pero la mayor sorpresa de todas, y casi con diferencia, fue que Zoro no se apartara de la mujer con olor a flor de cerezo pese a su mirada airada y la aversión que le provocaba la sola presencia de Robin cerca de él desde que esta entró a formar parte de la tripulación de Luffy, Sombrero de Paja. A pesar de todos estos sentimientos, permaneció inmóvil ante el suave y cálido tacto de la arqueóloga, el cual le provocó un estremecimiento que bajó desde su coronilla hasta sus pies erizando todo el vello que encontraba a su paso, ese escalofrío que no llegó a comprender fue el que le hizo entornar los ojos, aspirar todo el aroma de la mujer que ahora estaba a tan apenas unos centímetros frente a él y suspirar.

-¿Volvemos al barco?- dijo él más decidido y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella, visiblemente más aliviada, asintió sin decir palabra y comenzó a caminar al lado del peliverde en silencio hasta que una voz tras ellos les gritó con ira.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí malditos bastardos?!¡Os he dicho mil veces que no entréis a mis tierras!

Al girarse, sendos piratas a la vez, vieron a un hombre que a unos diez metros los apuntaba con una escopeta dispuesta a ser disparada en cualquier momento.

* * *

Y aquí acaba este capítulo, que ,como veis, no deja las cosas de cualquier manera, así que de momento ya tienen alguien con quien luchar. Veremos a ver qué pasa.

Nos vemos prontito con muchas más sorpresas que os tengo reservadas.

Érika Peterson.


	5. Déjà vu

¡Hola! He vuelto y traigo un capítulo nuevo conmigo. No hay mucho que aclarar esta vez, así que paso directamente a daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo ya sea siguiendo la historia, favoriteándola (sí, me acabo de inventar un verbo XD) o dejando Reviews. Aprecio de corazón todo eso que hacéis por mí.

Y aquí os dejo este capítulo. ¡Adelante con el capítulo 5!

* * *

Un hombre robusto, de la altura del miembro más reciente de los Sombrero de Paja pero con la musculatura del más antiguo, los apuntaba con aquella arma que parecía haber sido disparada más de una vez ya no solo sobre animales u objetos sino también sobre personas.

Esa sensación de jugártelo todo a una mirada, una palabra, un movimiento, la habían experimentado ya muchas veces en sus vidas y por suerte o por desgracia desde temprana edad, sobre todo en el caso de la mujer, que desde que había perdido su infancia a manos de la marina veinte años atrás, medía cualquier movimiento que pudiera ponerla en peligro. En el caso del espadachín, sin embargo, el hecho de haber decidido consagrar su vida a las katana conllevaba lidiar con ese sentimiento límite día sí y día también sin que nada de ello fuera a hacerle cambiar de opinión y es que el peliverde podía ser extremadamente testarudo en algunas ocasiones, eso ya lo sabían todos.

Ambos piratas estaban en tensión, Robin estaba envarada con la espalda totalmente recta, igual que los brazos y cabeza aunque sus puños totalmente cerrados y su mandíbula apretada denotaban una actitud muy diferente a la de su compañero que había encorvado un poco su torso y parecía un tigre preparado para saltar sobre su presa, tenía una mano a unos tres centímetros de una espada y la otra ya agarraba la empuñadura de otra de sus espadas mientras sus pupila comenzaban a contraerse ante la presencia del peligro inmediato. Y es que, mientras Zoro ya se había habituado a esas situaciones y desenvainaría en caso de ser necesario, Robin, a pesar de su oscuro pasado, no podía lidiar con la sensación de tener a la muerte abrazada a ella soplando en su nuca su gélido aliento, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, lo había intentado todo otras veces, huir, atacar, defenderse, todo, pero su cerebro siempre la hacía quedarse petrificada unos segundos antes de enviar la orden más segura y apta para la situación. El problema de todo esto es que esos instantes podían ser cruciales y costarle la vida si no tenía cuidado.

Así, Zoro, presintiendo que algo iba mal, antes de desenvainar miró de reojo a la arqueóloga, apenas a medio metro de él, cada vez más tensa, más asustada, angustiada ante aquella escopeta que le estaba apuntando directamente, y ya iba a mostrar sus aceros cuando el hombre habló.

-¡Marchaos de aquí si no queréis que os vuele la cabeza!

-Lo sentimos mucho, no sabíamos que el paso nos estaba prohibido.

El espadachín se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras de la arqueóloga, ya no por lo que hubiera dicho, sino porque su actitud había cambiado totalmente en unos segundos. La Robin a la que el peliverde estaba mirando no era la misma a la de antes, no era la vulnerable Robin, ahora se mostraba totalmente confiada, tranquila, como siempre la había visto. Debía reconocer que se desenvolvía perfectamente a la hora de hablar con los demás sobre todo si tenía que convencerles de algo y ahora parecía ser una de aquellas ocasiones. Lo que el espadachín realmente no conocía es que todo aquello no era más que otra máscara de las que Robin usaba para que el muro que separaba a los demás de sus sentimientos no se viniese abajo y en consecuencia, su corazón quedara destrozado otra vez. Lo que Zoro no podía ver era que bajo aquella aparente confianza y seguridad, lo que había era una mujer asustada a la que su cerebro le había ordenado actuar de una manera concreta para poder evadir un peligro, un peligro que esta vez estaba muy pero que muy cerca.

-No me vengas ahora con cuentos, mujer, hay carteles por toda la finca- dijo casi gritando el hombre- ¿Sabes? No cuentas más que mentiras y una de las cosas que más odio es a las mujeres manipuladoras y mentirosas como tú, por eso, por haberme mentido, lo vas a pagar caro.

En un segundo, sucedieron tres cosas casi al mismo tiempo. En primer lugar, se oyó un disparo de la escopeta a la vez que las katana de Zoro desenvainaban con furia y sed de sangre resplandecientes bajo el sol de la tarde. A continuación, Robin sintió cambiar su centro de gravedad desde la posición vertical a la posición horizontal que había adquirido sobre la hierba donde un brazo firme y musculoso era su punto de apoyo en la parte superior de su espalda manteniendo su cabeza lejos del suelo mientras un cuerpo robusto la cubría con delicadeza pero firme a la vez evitando exponerla al peligro, entonces, respiró hondo y sintió sus pulmones llenarse de acero y mar.

Esa sensación. Esa misma sensación, ese brazo rodeándola, ese olor inundándole la nariz, el calor de ese cuerpo guerrero y la seguridad que le producía. Ese momento. Ese momento ya lo había vivido en algún lugar antes. Sí, hacía unas pocas semanas, a 10.000 metros de altura unos brazos sujetaron su cuerpo herido, sin voluntad tras una descarga eléctrica que podría haberla matado. No recordaba nada más que la palabrería de aquel que se hacía llamar dios y su gesto con la mano. ¿Luego? Oscuridad, pero aquellos brazos los había sentido antes, de eso estaba segura al cien por cien. La única diferencia era que ahora era perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Sí, el espadachín que había prometido matarla la había apartado de la trayectoria de una bala que habría provocado daños irreversibles de haber acertado en el blanco. Ahora ese espadachín la estaba sosteniendo sobre su brazo derecho mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró él frío pero preocupado por dentro.

A esto la arqueóloga solo pudo musitar algo parecido a un sí, todo aquello le nublaba los sentidos. De repente, perdió todo contacto visual y físico con el joven, que la dejó sentada en el suelo con más delicadeza de la que cabía esperar.

-¡Es una mujer!- gritó furioso, cerca de convertirse casi en un auténtico demonio.

-Eso ya lo veo- prosiguió el otro apuntando ahora al peliverde.

Robin observaba la escena entre asustada y sorprendida. Desde su posición vio cómo Zoro corría a toda velocidad hacia su agresor al grito de "¡Estoy harto! ¡Eso ha sido demasiado!" mientras el hombre que sostenía el arma de fuego realizaba un disparo que acertó de lleno en el hombro derecho del espadachín.

Los ojos de la arqueóloga se abrieron aterrorizados al ver brotar la sangre de su compañero y escurrírsele por el brazo y la espada hasta caer al suelo tintando la hierba de color rojo.

-¡Zoro!- exclamó la mujer haciendo uso de sus poderes para arrebatarle la escopeta a su atacante mientras corría a socorrer a su compañero herido.

El joven, aprovechando que la morena había sujetado a su enemigo, antes de que esta llegara a donde él estaba, le atestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula con su mano izquierda a quien le había disparado provocando que cayera al suelo no inconsciente pero sí visiblemente herido.

-¡Volvamos al barco! ¡Rápido!- gritó Robin cerca de la histeria.

Ambos echaron a correr a pesar de que el hombre se había levantado y los perseguía a grandes zancadas. Mientras tanto, un par de manos brotaron del hombro del espadachín para taponarle la herida cuyo flujo de sangre era cada vez mayor. Aunque la sorpresa fue de Zoro, que no esperándoselo, lanzó una mirada de reojo a su compañera.

-Eso evitará que te desangres por el camino- aclaró ella al segundo sin volverse para mirarlo.

-Gracias por esto y por lo de antes con Nami, si no hubieras estado ahí en el momento exacto…

-Esas cursiladas resérvalas para cuando consigamos salir de este embrollo- respondió ella girándose con rostro serio, casi enfadado- si la palmas aquí, no habrá nada que agradecer.

Ya tenía claro que la arqueóloga era una persona audaz y con la cabeza en su sitio, pero nunca se había imaginado que escucharía algo así de los labios de esa mujer. Esto, a pesar de la situación en que estaban y su estado, no le hizo enfadarse sino que le provocó una irreprimible sonrisa que acabó en carcajada, de esas contagiosas, que pasó a los labios de Robin quien no podía casi ni recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no se sentía tan cómoda con alguien para poder reír así, de una manera tan abierta y libre. Ese sentimiento tan dulce se traspasó de los ojos de la mujer al corazón del espadachín, donde de momento tenía una herida tan grande como en el hombro, lo que sucedía es que de la existencia de la primera solo tenía constancia la morena mujer de ojos azules que ahora corría a su lado y que sin saberlo aún, sería su punto de apoyo y de partida para salir adelante, aunque claro, de eso aún no era consciente el espadachín de pelo verde.

* * *

Y con unas risas acaba este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo, porque yo sí me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo.

Informo por último que los Reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta en la página los responderé al final del capítulo, los otros los contesto con un mensaje personal, así que allá voy.

**Guest:** ^^ Gracias por el Review. Me alegro de que te esté gustando y sí, claramente quería que al principio fuese un ZoNa, pero solo al principio porque como habrás podido observar poco a poco la relación entre Zoro y Robin está más presente. Es que no me gustan esas historias tan predefinidas que te dan una pareja y ya nada cambia, no me apetecía empezar directamente con un ZoRobin, la verdad, simplemente eso. Nos vemos.

Lo siento por quienes no querían heridas de bala en esta historia pero es que Zoro sin una herida sangrando deja de ser Zoro XD.

Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Érika Peterson.


	6. Volviendo al barco

¡Hola otra vez!

Lo primero que me gustaría hacer esta vez es disculparme por haber tardado más de lo habitual en actualizar, pero es que he andado un poquitín liada y me ha sido imposible conectarme antes. Bueno, aún así, lo he conseguido y aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a quienes me leéis, seguís y dejáis algún Review de vez en cuando, ver que esto os importa me anima a seguir dando lo mejor de mí.

Y ahí empieza el capítulo 6.

* * *

Riendo como iban, casi parecía que hubieran olvidado que un hombre armado con una escopeta les iba siguiendo con el único fin de alcanzarles y acabar allí con sus vidas si lo creía oportuno. Bueno, de hecho, sí se habían comenzado a olvidar cuando el arma se volvió a disparar sobre sus cabezas, a lo que ambos se alarmaron y volvieron a la realidad que estaban viviendo en aquel momento.

Las risas cesaron y sin girarse si quiera a mirar a su adversario, una mirada seria, de determinación, se cruzó entre los ojos de ambos piratas.

-Tu turno, espadachín.

Con un asentimiento, el joven del pelo verde se adelantó un poco, aún con las manos de Robin sobre su hombro derecho, y comenzó marcar el camino a seguir. ¿Para qué? Para perderse, es evidente, porque como ya ambos sabían, aunque el espadachín nunca lo fuera a reconocer, si era él el que marcaba la ruta a seguir, sería más fácil que se alejaran de todo camino conocido por el ser humano y así podrían despistar a su perseguidor de una vez por todas. Al fin la arqueóloga había encontrado una utilidad al sentido de la desorientación del peliverde, que era como le gustaba llamarlo a ella, pues cada uno en la tripulación ya había bautizado esta facultad del espadachín de manera diferente.

No obstante, él aún tenía verdaderas ganas de cargarse a aquel hombre que los perseguía con una escopeta, ya no por haberle disparado en el hombro sino por decidir enfrentarse primero a su compañera viendo que era más vulnerable y estaba desarmada en un momento inicial a pesar de ser una mujer valiente y decidida en la batalla. Su código de honor no le permitía asimilar y mucho menos dejar impune aquella acción por parte del hombre de la escopeta, algo dentro de su pecho le decía que debía poner justicia porque Robin ni siquiera había atacado. Por todo ello, quería girarse y descuartizar a aquel desgraciado allí mismo, es más, sabía de sobra que con menos de un minuto tendría suficiente para llevar a cabo este fin. Nada se lo impedía, bueno, excepto el hecho de que lo acababan de despistar.

Siguieron corriendo un poco más y cuando ya estuvo totalmente segura, la arqueóloga se detuvo y obligó al espadachín a que hiciese lo mismo, sin decir una palabra, hizo desaparecer las manos del hombro del joven, que se quedó petrificado cuando ella le rasgó la camiseta donde había tenido antes sus manos y con unas vendas que llevaba en la mochila, le tapó la herida de manera provisional.

-Hay que volver enseguida al barco, esta herida no pinta bien- le advirtió ella aun sabiendo que no la escucharía.

-Espera un poco- respondió él casi sin voz.

Jadeando aún, el joven se sentó bajo la copa de un árbol y con un gesto invitó a la mujer a su lado, quien, a regañadientes, viendo la gran y sangrante herida de su compañero, lo acompañó. Ambos apoyaron sus espaldas contra el tronco de aquel árbol y alzaron la vista a un cielo rojizo, poco a poco más azul oscuro, en que las estrellas comenzaban a brillar como faros señalando islas lejanas. Una suave brisa que traía el olor fresco del mar sopló haciendo ondear el cabello de la mujer hacia su derecha, donde estaba Zoro de quien la arqueóloga no quitaba el ojo de encima, cosa que hizo que el olor a cerezo le envolviera mágicamente por tercera vez aquella tarde.

Ninguno de los dos habló o hizo algún gesto durante el tiempo que se quedaron allí sentados hasta que anocheció completamente y las luces de la ciudad emergieron de la nada, tan solo se oía el suave tarareo de una canción proveniente de los labios de la historiadora, una canción que los abrazó a los dos, tan juntos y separados al mismo tiempo, bajo la copa de aquel árbol.

Fue entonces, cuando ya estuvo todo oscuro, cuando Robin se levantó decidida y con un leve gesto de cabeza señaló al espadachín que era hora de volver. Él se incorporó asumiendo que sería ella quien ahora los guiase aunque tampoco dijo nada por asegurarse, sino que más bien, prefirió que ella comenzase a andar.

Luego ella le dedicó una última sonrisa, se giró y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ciudad. De espaldas al espadachín, la voz de la morena se oyó una vez más.

-Ya deben haber vuelto todos. ¿Estarán preocupados? Espero que la navegante no se haya encontrado con el señor de la escopeta.

Zoro, que había echado a andar tras ella, no dijo nada y cabizbajo y con rostro sombrío caminó junto a Robin en silencio pensando en Nami y en cómo le había destrozado el corazón en dos, pero, evidentemente, esto no era una confesión que pudiera hacerle a nadie. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien eso de hablar de sus sentimientos en eso creía parecerse a la mujer que ahora le guiaba y de quien realmente no sabía demasiado. Tal vez por esta carencia en su forma de ser, discutía tanto con Sanji quien no tenía problema alguno en demostrarle su devoción a la pelirroja. De algún modo lo envidiaba y le odiaba al mismo tiempo, todo por el simple hecho de poder desenvolverse así con las mujeres.

Zoro quedó pronto sumido en sus pensamientos, al igual que Robin. Así, no cruzaron la más mínima palabra en todo el trayecto, solo el tarareo de la mujer los acompañó hasta que divisaron la nave, justo entonces, cuando ya desde lejos se comenzó a oír el jaleo de la tripulación a la que pertenecían, la historiadora cesó en su tarareo dejando pasar a un envolvente silencio que los acompañó hasta llegar al barco, donde ya los estaban esperando todos un poco preocupados.

-¿Dónde estabais?- preguntó Sanji saliendo de la cocina al verlos llegar más angustiado por el paradero de ella que del peliverde.

-En un bar- contestó inmediatamente y visiblemente sombrío el espadachín.

-A ti no te he preguntado, marimo, pero por tu bien, espero que no estuvieses en el mismo lugar que mi querida Robin-chwan.

-Pues la verdad es que…- iba a intervenir Robin cuando salió Chopper alarmado desde los camarotes.

-¡Zoro!¡¿Qué te ha pasado en el hombro?!¡Estás sangrando!¡Rápido un médico, un médico!- gritaba el pequeño corriendo en círculos.

-Pero si tú eres el médico- dijo Nami saliendo también de la cocina a la vez que Luffy lo hacía con un trozo de carne en la boca.

Después de unos gritos por aquí y por allá, y la resignación de Zoro porque tendría que ir a la consulta de Chopper a que le curase, todo volvió a tranquilizarse. El doctor preguntó innumerables veces al espadachín sobre el vendaje con el que había llegado al barco y sobre cómo narices había acabado con un disparo de escopeta en el hombro, pero él todas las veces hizo lo posible por evadir las preguntas. Esto Robin lo vio y se dio cuenta de que tal vez su compañero no querría hablar sobre lo sucedido durante la tarde. Por eso, cuando Nami le preguntó a la arqueóloga como es que había vuelto a la vez que Zoro, ella intentó enmascarar la verdad.

-Es que cuando he salido de una librería, lo he visto pululando sin rumbo por la calle y suponiendo que se habría perdido, me he decidido a acompañarlo hasta aquí, de todos modos, yo no iba a tardar mucho en volver- dijo Robin con su habitual cara de póker de modo que aquello podría pasar por una verdad creíble.

La navegante pareció creerlo y no preguntó más al respecto. De todas maneras, ver que la brújula magnética ya estaba cargada le hizo olvidarse de todos esos detallitos que podrían haberle hecho deducir sucesos innecesarios y reveladores.

-Bueno, ya podemos zarpar, la brújula marca hacia el siguiente destino- sentenció Nami poco antes de que Sanji los llamara para la cena.

Durante la cena, Robin, disimuladamente, intentó hacer que Zoro y Nami no se sentaran juntos, más que nada, porque sabía cómo el dolor que el espadachín sentía en su corazón por el rechazo de aquella tarde lo estaba consumiendo por dentro y más aún, al ver que Nami parecía ya haber olvidado, o simplemente es que disimulaba muy bien sus sentimientos sobre aquel beso que marcaría tanto para Zoro como para Robin un antes y un después en sus vidas. Además, aunque Robin no sabía por qué, algo dentro de su corazón hacía que no quisiese ver sufrir más al espadachín peliverde de aquella manera. No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero conseguiría que Zoro resurgiese como un ave Fénix a pesar de que ahora estaba sentado a su lado cabizbajo y triste mientras los demás reían y cantaban armando jaleo tal y como era normal en aquella peculiar tripulación.

* * *

Y aquí acaba el capítulo 6 de esta historia. Aunque me da la impresión de que he bajado un poquito el nivel en este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado aunque de momento no haya mucha interacción ZoRo.

Bien, y ahora voy a por los Reviews de quienes comentan sin cuenta en la página.

**Guest: **Bueno, ya sé quién eres, pero te voy a responder aquí si no te importa. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que disfrutes con la interacción que les estoy poniendo a este par. La verdad es que escribir sobre Zoro y que no se haga ni un rasguño se me hacía un poco raro, es como si le faltase algo, ¿no? Y bueno, con las heridas sangrantes de nuestro espadachín siempre hay un elenco de reacciones por parte de los demás. Gracias por el Review.

Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Nos leemos prontito.

Érika Peterson.


	7. ¿Por qué me importa tanto?

¡Saludos!

Bien, pues después de unos días vuelvo a actualizar. Este capítulo es un poco en la línea de interiorización de Robin. Por eso, esta vez no hay demasiada interacción entre Zoro y Robin, de todos modos, ahora, tal y como está todo, mi pobre Zoro no está como para interactuar con nadie jejjeje. Pero bueno, ya se le pasará, aunque eso lo dejo para los próximos capítulos.

Y a partir de aquí me callo yo y os dejo con la historia. Hasta luego.

¡Capítulo 7!

* * *

Aquella mirada tan triste, tan sombría, tan desesperanzada no se la había visto en todo el tiempo que le conocía, ni tan solo cuando parecía todo perdido allá arriba en la isla del cielo donde estuvieron a punto de morir todos. Aquella actitud le impresionó en gran medida pues el espadachín peliverde no parecía ser del tipo de persona que se achica, tampoco es que fuera demasiado optimista, pero no lo había visto tan decaído nunca y el verlo así ahora, la había marcado de verdad, tanto que incluso horas después de que todos se hubieran marchado a dormir, ella seguía pensando en él durante su noche de vigilancia que, precisamente, le tocaba ese día.

Ya se había quedado unas cuantas noches a vigilar, ya que al ser siete tripulantes se repartían los turnos de manera que le tocaba a cada uno subir un día de la semana. Ella siempre subía consigo un libro, una manta por si hacía más frío del esperado y un termo con café caliente, no necesitaba más. Gracias a sus agudos sentidos, podía estar leyendo envuelta en una manta con una taza de café entre las manos y aún así, saber si se acercaba un barco o había alguna isla próxima. Así era Nico Robin.

No obstante, aunque aquella noche parecía ser realmente tranquila, la arqueóloga no encontraba forma de concentrarse en la lectura, ya que un pensamiento estaba ocupando su mente y no la dejaba tranquila. Lo había intentado, había abierto el libro y había comenzado a leer, pero a la tercera línea, los ojos de Zoro habían vuelto a su mente. El vacío que había en ellos, el dolor, la rabia volvían como un boomerang. Sin embargo, parecía haber algo más en ellos, melancolía, tristeza, impotencia mezcladas con algún recuerdo lejano. La mujer no podía saber de qué se trataba pero incluso parecía dolerle más al espadachín que la herida del hombro, de cuya existencia estaba comenzando a olvidarse. Total, para él las heridas eran su pan de cada día, así como para el resto de la tripulación lo era verlo lleno de vendajes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntó Robin en medio de la noche.

Esa noche fue la primera en que la arqueóloga pasó pensando en el espadachín, pues algo le decía que podía devolverlo a la normalidad a pesar de que temía que hacer eso le fuera a costar derrumbar desde los mismísimos cimientos su muralla personal que tanto tiempo y sufrimiento le había llevado construir.

Por la mañana, la situación no había mejorado. Zoro seguía mostrándose más serio de lo habitual y ni tan solo prestaba atención a las provocaciones del cocinero. Simplemente, se limitaba a comer en silencio mientras los demás no paraban de armar escándalo.

Por su parte, Robin no cesaba de mirarle de reojo, lo más disimuladamente posible, por ver si algo de la tristeza se había ido con la luna. Pero no, todo seguía igual.

Al acabar el desayuno, Zoro fue el primero en levantarse y tras apilar sus platos sucios dio la vuelta a la mesa sin decir palabra para salir a la cubierta. Al hacer esto, su principal propósito era pasar lo más alejado de Nami que pudiera. Sin embargo, en su camino, sí se cruzó con Robin, quien sin querer respiró del aroma del espadachín y recordó aquellos brazos que la sostuvieron firmemente, se abrazaron a ella y la mantuvieron alejada del suelo. Un escalofrío bajó desde su nuca atravesando su columna vertebral. El estado de shock en que se quedó la arqueóloga sorprendió a más de uno.

-¡Robin!- dijo Nami algo asustada- ¡Robin! ¿Qué te pasa?

Al oír su nombre, la morena volvió a la realidad y haciendo uso de su mejor arma para aquellas situaciones, su habitual sonrisa, se excusó diciendo que no era nada, que solo estaba un poco cansada por la vigilancia y que iría a dormir un poco.

No obstante, cuando estuvo sola otra vez, en su cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño. En el momento en que cerraba los ojos, le venía el recuerdo de aquellos brazos, pero no los que la sostuvieron el día anterior, sino los que la habían protegido en SkyPiea. No podía quitárselos de la cabeza y eso que ni siquiera sabía si realmente aquello había sucedido o no había sido más que obra de su imaginación, ya que tras el ataque de Enel, lo único que recordaba era despertarse en el suelo rodeada por Zoro, el indio Wiper, y el caballero Gan For también en el suelo, calcinados. Y aún así, tras la derrota del autoproclamado dios, nadie le había contado qué había pasado después de que el ataque eléctrico la alcanzase. Ni Nami, a quien ella recordaba allí presente, le había dicho nada. Sin embargo, ella estaba dispuesta a descubrir la verdad y nada en el mundo le impediría averiguar por qué cuando veía a Zoro o pasaba cerca de él, le venía la imagen de SkyPiea y volvía a sentir sus brazos rodeándola haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo y que su corazón latiera cada segundo con más fuerza.

Durante aquel día, Nico Robin se mostró más retraída de lo normal, más aislada de lo normal y leyendo más de lo normal, si es que eso era posible. Pero claro, la imagen que mostrase al exterior no tenía por qué coincidir con lo que realmente le pasaba por la cabeza y mucho menos en el caso de la arqueóloga. Es más, en su interior, la morena se sentía incómoda, llena de dudas que los libros no podían resolverle, sintiendo que pronto, parte de su muralla caería y sobre todo, aterrada por ello y por aquellos sentimientos que no comprendía pues nunca había experimentado.

«Esto ni siquiera es asunto mío, ¿por qué se supone que me preocupo tanto?»

Justo cuando estaba pensando esto, pasó por delante suyo el joven de pelo verde, tan taciturno como la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, dispuesto a entrenar de nuevo en silencio alejado de todos, con sus pensamientos como compañeros.

Entonces, en ese momento, al volver a verle, al recordar toda la tristeza de sus ojos, lo vio todo claro. El entrometerse en todo aquello era la única manera mediante la que ella podría protegerle también a él de su dolor, de su resentimiento, de su miedo, de su corazón roto, de la herida que le consumía. Sabía que aquel arisco y cabezota espadachín necesitaba ahora más que nunca alguien a quien poder confiarle sus penas sin que su orgullo se viese afectado, pues el capitán, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, era su superior; Sanji le mataría si supiera que había besado a Nami, a Usopp no le tenía tanta confianza como para hablarle de aquello además de que no estaba muy seguro de su discreción y por último, Chopper era casi como un niño, no podría aconsejarle al respecto. Finalmente, solo quedaba Robin, pero era casi imposible que Zoro se decidiera por ella para mostrar su herida.

Aquella noche, con Luffy haciendo la guardia, Robin pudo disfrutar de nuevo de un poco de comodidad en su cama. No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera a dormirse. Ni mucho menos y más con aquella creciente y acosadora pregunta en su cabeza, pues como buena historiadora, ella buscaba y rebuscaba en todos los sitios hasta saber qué había sucedido realmente en la historia. Esta vez, no era diferente.

Estando ya inmersa en la oscuridad del camarote, entró Nami, quien enseguida se acostó en su cama frente a la de la arqueóloga a quien la navegante ya creía dormida. Pasaron unos diez o quince minutos antes de que Robin se decidiera a hablar con la voz más neutral posible, sin ofrecer muestras de ningún tipo de sentimiento bueno o malo.

-Navegante, ¿estás despierta?

-Sí- susurró la otra con voz de persona a punto de dormirse.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.

-¿Recuerdas la aventura en SkyPiea?

* * *

Y aquí acabo por hoy y como digo siempre y no me canso de repetir, tranquilos/as que lo mejor aún está por llegar. Os lo prometo. Si supierais lo que aún tengo guardadito para los próximos episodios vería más de un ASDFGTSADFG, Kyaaaaaaaa y demás. :D

Bueno, solo me queda agradecer a quienes me estáis leyendo y me seguís de cerca vuestro apoyo incondicional. Esto significa mucho para mí.

Un saludo y nos vemos pronto.

Érika Peterson.


	8. La primera noche

¡HOLA!

Ya sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero todo tiene una explicación, y es que estaba esperando a actualizar con este capítulo el día de mi cumpleaños, que es hoy, 21 de septiembre. ¿Qué que por qué tenía que esperar a que fuera este capítulo en este día tan señalado? Pues porque este es el primero de los 4 capítulos cardíacos que tengo preparados, es más, este mi capítulo favorito, el que más me gusta de toda la historia y me hacía ilusión "autorregalarme" algo así. Por eso, os agradecería que por favor me comentaseis sobre todo en este capítulo qué os ha parecido y si debería mejorar algo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis y aquí os lo dejo. ¡Saludos muy fuertes!

* * *

Entre confesiones que hacían agrietarse su muralla un poquito más, sentimientos incomprensibles, dudas, suspiros, miradas a escondidas y recuerdos que hacían a su corazón latir con una fuerza nunca antes sentida, Nico Robin sobrevivió aquel confuso martes en la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja luchando contra aquellas dudas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza y creaban la sospecha de que un nuevo sentimiento ardiente estaba naciendo en su pecho.

Así, aquella noche, no por casualidad, Robin salió a cubierta. Esa noche le tocaba hacer la vigilancia al espadachín, y sin que Nami la oyera, ella había cogido una manta y un libro y había salido a la noche, tan gélida, tan silenciosa, tan tranquila como siempre lo eran las noches de vigilancia. No obstante, en su cabeza, dos diferentes pensamientos contrastaban con la tranquilidad del ambiente pues ambos intentaban guiar sus acciones y pugnaban por llegar al corazón de la arqueóloga antes que el otro. Por un lado, la Robin que había sufrido, la fría, la calculadora, la desconfiada, la que estaba en la puerta de la muralla haciendo guardia desde hacía décadas le gritaba que no subiera allí arriba, que no se uniese al peliverde aquella noche, que era una pérdida de tiempo, que aquel joven espadachín lo único que tenía en mente que estuviera relacionado con ella era echarla de la tripulación. No podía permitirse el lujo de confiar en él como de igual manera tampoco había podido confiar en nadie desde hacía tiempo.

Por otro lado, la Robin que aún creía en los seres humanos, en los sentimientos puros, en las personas buenas y honestas, la Robin que se negaba a entregarse a la oscuridad y la maldad, la que estaba dentro de la torre de la muralla luchaba por poder asomarse un poco queriendo ver el exterior, queriendo poder tener la sensación de que le importaba a alguien, viendo que aquella muralla no era sino un impedimento si quería acercarse más a sus compañeros, al joven de pelo verde a quien no podía haber camelado con sucias estratagemas, chantajes o sonrisas y sobre todo a la felicidad. Aquella joven e inocente Robin encerrada en su interior estaba luchando contra los grilletes que su pasado le había puesto en pies y manos. Sin embargo, esa misma noche, los grilletes habían comenzado a chirriar desde el mismo momento en que ella había puesto un pie fuera del camarote.

Zoro la vio desde el puesto, allí, dudando, pero no se inmutó, no la llamó, no le hizo ningún gesto, no parecía importarle si la arqueóloga subía o se quedaba allí de pie toda la noche. Por eso, se volvió a recostar sobre el palo mayor para seguir mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida y su mente intentando olvidar que la morena estaba allí abajo esperando que él hiciese algo, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo: abrir su corazón y mostrar su dolor a alguien que tal vez podría ayudarle.

El silencio solo perturbado por el sonido del mar inundaba la noche cuando al poco rato, Robin subió con sigilo a lo alto del palo mayor, donde estaba el puesto de vigilancia, donde Zoro seguía recostado, indiferente a todo.

-Hola- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado derecho del espadachín.

-Hey- respondió él con indiferencia, no le apetecía hablar mucho en ese momento.

La arqueóloga solo quería mirarle a los ojos, bucear en ellos, saber cómo estaba, saber si al menos podría quedarse allí un rato más. Sin embargo, de momento eso sería técnicamente imposible, el espadachín no hacía más que mirar al horizonte, ni tan solo se había girado a mirarla cuando ella lo había saludado al subir. Se había cerrado en banda y aquella noche sería muy difícil que compartiesen un par de frases, se habían chocado dos fuertes murallas, dos murallas construidas a base de dolor, sufrimiento y lágrimas, dos murallas defendidas por su silencio, el rasgo común de aquellos dos curiosos piratas, un rasgo que hacía aún más complicadas las cosas entre ellos.

Por un momento, la arqueóloga consideró la opción de volver al camarote y seguir con su relación como hasta ahora, muralla frente a muralla, silencio luchando contra silencio. No obstante, los grilletes de la Robin que estaba en su interior comenzaban a chirriar, hacían un ruido ensordecedor, no podía soportarlo y tampoco podía soportar el estar allí mirándolo en un silencio incómodo tanto para ella como para él. Si ella había subido allí aquella noche era para ayudar al Ave Fénix a renacer no a morir para siempre ahogado en su angustia.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras duró esta batalla interna y, al fin, Robin, que aún no había abierto el libro, que aún no se había tapado con la manta, que aún no había apartado la mirada de Zoro, que aún no se había dado por vencida, habló:

-¿Cómo te va?- estas palabras pese a lo simple de su articulación necesitaron de un gran esfuerzo por parte la mujer para que salieran de su boca.

-Pfff..., pues bien- dijo él aún sin girarse hacia ella-, y tú, ¿por qué has subido aquí?

-No podía dormir...- respondió ella- Pero puedo quedarme, ¿no?

-Sí, claro que puedes. Aún me queda café tibio en el termo si quieres un poco.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- dijo ella sonriendo con una sonrisa que él no llegó a ver.

El silencio volvió al puesto de vigilancia mientras el espadachín ponía otra taza de café y aunque nunca había tenido compañía, siempre tenía otra taza donde ponerse algo de licor y que sorprendentemente hoy aún estaba vacía y limpia e iba a ir destinada para el café de Robin.

Al girarse el espadachín con la taza entre las manos, Robin sintió cómo los grilletes chirriaban, chirriaban y chirriaban, no dejaban de hacer ruido y cuanto más miraba en los ojos de Zoro, más ruido hacían. No podía soportarlo más y de repente, sintió cómo la puerta de su muralla comenzaba a entreabrirse sin que la Robin que tenía la llave pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Él, que sostenía aún la taza entre sus manos, coló entonces su mirada por entre ese hueco que se había abierto en la muralla de su compañera y se encontró de lleno, inevitablemente, mirándolo desde la torre de la muralla, con los azules ojos de la arqueóloga, los ojos más bellos que podía haber visto nunca, unos ojos que parecían saberlo todo, que parecían bucear dentro del alma de quien los mirase, unos ojos que hoy no tenían una muralla frente a ellos, unos ojos que le dieron al Ave Fénix un aliento de vida.

Por primera vez Zoro había visto a Robin, sí, por primera vez sin máscaras ni murallas, sin disfraces ni artimañas, sin mentiras encubiertas ni verdades silenciadas, solo Robin. Tan tranquila, tan silenciosa, tan inocente, tan sincera, tan inteligente, tan bella, tan única, tan perfecta como era detrás de todo el sufrimiento que llevaba sobre su espalda, el dolor que la hacía parecer despiadada y fría a ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, Zoro ya no podía verla más así, ahora al escudriñar por detrás de la muralla de ella, la había visto en todo su esplendor mostrándole quién era ella realmente y qué había estado esperando él por tanto tiempo, lo que hizo que algo en su pecho se agitase con fuerza sin previo aviso. Podría jurar que su muralla se había tambaleado, la muralla que volvió a levantar cuando la arqueóloga entró en la tripulación estaba comenzando a flaquear y no sabía si realmente quería evitarlo.

Robin miró, miró dentro del alma del joven peliverde y vio cómo la muralla del espadachín estaba desapareciendo, cómo aquella mirada, aquella intensa mirada los estaba acercando un poco más y no solo metafóricamente, en realidad sí se estaban acercando, hasta podían casi sentir la respiración del otro. Sus labios solo estaban separados por unos escasos e infinitos centímetros que parecían reducirse poco a poco mientras Zoro acudía a la morena como un imán respirando del aroma a flores de ella y ella, a su vez, del olor a acero de él. Entonces, en medio de aquella mirada, en medio de aquella tensión que podría haberse cortado hasta con un cuchillo sin afilar, en medio de todo aquello sus manos se tocaron suavemente, se tocaron cuando Robin fue a tomar la taza entre sus manos y se encontró con los dedos del joven que acarició suavemente con las yemas de sus largos y finos dedos. En ese mismo instante, en ese contacto, la mirada se cortó, la tensión de cortó, su tacto se cortó, todo se cortó cuando las manos de Zoro se retiraron en un movimiento rápido que casi hace que caiga la taza sobre ellos.

-Toma, tu café- dijo él apartando la mirada.

Entre todo aquello todo cambió, el espadachín experimentó un fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ser consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, un Ave Fénix halló un poco de calor con el que poder unir sus cenizas, Robin se sorprendió a sí misma actuando de aquella manera, sobre todo cuando sintió aquellos grilletes que por tanto tiempo la habían aprisionado caer oxidados al suelo de la torre donde estaba encerrada.

-Has dicho que estaba tibio…- señaló ella con cara de circunstancias solo con la finalidad de poder acostumbrarse a lo que le acababa de pasar por dentro- ¡Cómo quema esto!

El espadachín no supo entonces cómo responder a la perspicaz arqueóloga y no pudo sino sonrojarse. Al ver eso, la mujer no pudo contener la risa.

-Pareces un tomate, jajajaja, tranquilo que no quema tanto, jajaja, era broma.

-No te rías de mí- se quejó él escondiendo su mirada.

Aquella risa tan musical, tan melodiosa, tan bella, tan sincera, tan angelical nunca se la había visto con nadie más, ni con el resto de la tripulación, solo con él. Y algo en su interior se sintió bien por ello, feliz por ser él quien la hiciese reír así, por ser el único que la pudiera escuchar, sonaba tan bien que no quería que cesara nunca, era como el sonido de campanas de un domingo de primavera, aquello era casi sin duda lo único que necesitaría para sanar sus heridas aunque no fuese a reconocerlo nunca.

El espadachín no siguió hablando por no interrumpir aquel sonido tan hermoso y cuando Robin dejó de reír, nació otro largo silencio que esta vez fue él quien rompió.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Zoro de repente mirando las estrellas.

«Ahora lo sé…».

-¿Por qué, qué?- dijo ella algo confusa.

-¿Por qué me rechazó Nami?- susurró él sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de la arqueóloga.

Robin rió suavemente comprendiéndolo todo y alegrándose por el paso que acababa de dar el espadachín y que fuese ella en quien hubiese decidido confiar. Así que apretando la taza caliente entre sus manos dijo:

-No lo sé..., tal vez no esté preparada para iniciar una relación...

-Pero, ¿tengo algo malo?- preguntó angustiado el espadachín.

Ella, bajando la cabeza mientras miraba el interior de su taza, susurró sin atreverse ahora a mirarlo fijamente:

-No, ni mucho menos, tú...- dijo con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo que una grieta comenzaba a resquebrajar toda la torre- tú… eres... eres… todo lo que una mujer podría desear..., Zoro.

Sin saber por qué, Zoro se estremeció de nuevo al oír lo que había dicho Robin. Especialmente al final, cuando lo había llamado por su nombre con un tono de voz diferente, más suave, más íntimo, más especial, un tono de voz como… enamorado.

«Ahora lo sé, ahora sé que es ella la única que puede juntar las piezas de mi corazón. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Soy idiota».

-Gracias, Robin- dijo él en un suave susurro casi en el oído de la arqueóloga acercándose a ella, hasta el punto de que sus brazos se tocaban en un tacto suave, cálido y cómodo para ambos.

Al levantar la mirada, la mujer se encontró otra vez con los ojos del joven y sonriéndole como solo le había sonreído a él, se acurrucó un poco más pareciendo un gatito con frío al lado del espadachín.

-¿Tienes frío?- susurró él suavemente.

-Un poco, pero ya estoy tapada…

Sin dejar que ella dijese nada más, él se acercó aún más y sintiéndola cada vez más cerca, pasó su manta por encima de los dos tapándolos a ambos como si fueran una sola persona. Cuando él se volvió a apoyar sobre el palo mayor, Robin, que estaba tocando su hombro derecho, recordó la herida y se apartó inmediatamente. Al percibir esto, Zoro la miró pensando que lo abofetearía como había hecho Nami unos días atrás, pero en vez de eso vio que la mujer estaba mirando su hombro algo angustiada.

-Acércate que la herida del hombro ya está curada.

-¿Seguro?

Y asintiendo, fue él quien se volvió a acercar a ella.

-¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por lo del otro día, ahora ya no estamos en peligro, ¿no?- dijo él de visible mejor humor.

-De nada,- respondió ella riendo al recordar la cara que puso él cuando le dijo que se reservase las cursiladas- pero no tienes que darme las gracias, fuiste tú quien me salvó la vida allí, yo no hice nada.

-No estés tan segura de ello, hiciste más de lo que después de todo merecía recibir de ti.

Tras esto, solo se pudo oír el tarareo de la arqueóloga que acompañaba la noche con la canción que ya había estado tarareando la última vez que estuvo a solas con el espadachín, esto él lo notó, pero no se atrevió a indagar y una vez ella se detuvo, el silencio ya no se volvió a interrumpir en toda la noche porque al cabo de un rato, Robin se quedó dormida sobre el hombro derecho del espadachín, y teniéndola tan cerca, no pudo evitar pasar un rato mirándola preguntándose por qué su corazón la había elegido a ella estando tan reciente el rechazo de Nami y por qué en aquella situación en lo único que podía pensar era en acariciar aquella piel de aspecto tan suave, en sumergirse en aquellos ojos infinitos, en besar aquellos labios de los que había estado tan cerca, Zoro no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento solo quería hundirse en aquella mujer que le había hecho revivir. Entonces, de su haramaki sacó una fotografía que conservaba desde que era niño y mirándola con nostalgia y curiosidad volvió a girarse hacia Robin.

-¿Quién eres Nico Robin?- susurró en lo alto del puesto de vigilancia con la arqueóloga dormida sobre su hombro.

Así que al poco rato, para evitar que se enfriara, Zoro la cargó a la espalda con el mayor cuidado y delicadeza procurando que no se despertase, y con libro y manta incluidos la dejó en su cama sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y tan suavemente como quien devuelve al nido un polluelo caído.

Antes de dejarla allí y volver a su puesto, se contuvo en un último impulso por darle un beso a la mujer que había estado buscando por tanto tiempo mientras se sentía absorbido por la oscuridad envolvente del camarote femenino.

* * *

Y aquí acaba. Esta vez no pongo demasiado al final para que os quedéis sobre todo con el buen sabor de boca si es que los ASDFHJJAASFGQWWETHGBCSD y los KYAAAAAAAAAAA no os han hecho desmayaros antes de acabar el capítulo, jajajajajajaja.

**REVIEWS:**

**Elie:** Me alegra que te guste ^^ aunque siento no haber actualizado antes, ya he puesto antes el motivo, a partir de ahora si puedo actualizaré más seguido. Y también lo siento por no poner la conversación con Nami, pero supongo que ya la pondré por ahí con flashbacks, jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo. Nos vemos.

21/09/2012

Érika Peterson.


	9. Ya no eres tú

Sin preámbulos. Lo que habéis estado esperando es el capítulo no un monólogo sobre mi vida. Así que…

CAPÍTULO 9 Allá vamos!

* * *

Qué dulce calor aquel que estaba lamiendo su piel sin herirla, sin molestar a sus ojos ahora cerrados. Solo se limitaba a besarla suavemente desde la frente al cuello como si fuera un amante, un joven apuesto y valiente que la pudiese alejar de toda la oscuridad y el sufrimiento que llevaba a sus espaldas, el príncipe azul con el que habría soñado quince años atrás si hubiese sido una adolescente como las demás.

Sin querer moverse de allí por el momento, respiró hondo del olor a acero que la rodeaba, lo saboreó lentamente con una sonrisa que apareció inconscientemente en sus labios, disfrutando de aquella esencia como si fuese el caramelo más dulce nunca creado, el caramelo más perfecto con el que jamás pudiera haber soñado, uno hecho solo para ella, uno que podía darle todo aquello que realmente siempre había necesitado y de lo que siempre había carecido. De entre aquel olor, una imagen, una sola, no la de ningún kiosco o tienda de golosinas, no, sino otra mucho más determinada, nítida y sobre todo, confusa llenó su mente. Una señal se disparó en lo más hondo de su subconsciente.

-¡Dios!¡Me he quedado dor…!

Dando un salto se puso de pie sobre su cama de sábanas blancas destapándose en el acto y permaneciendo con su pijama compuesto por unos pantalones largos de color gris oscuro y una camiseta de manga corta azul turquesa con las mangas color azul marino y tan ancha que podría incluso haberle venido bien a Chopper en su forma humana.

Confusa se mantuvo en una posición tensa sobre el colchón hasta que de repente, en una milésima de segundo, todos sus músculos se relajaron completamente al mismo tiempo y así, cayó quedándose en una posición similar a la que Zoro adoptaba cuando estaba en la cubierta, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados ligeramente sobre sus rodillas. La típica postura del indio sentado, vamos.

Un largo suspiro se escapó por entre sus labios, comenzó a pasar sus manos por su pelo mientras lo echaba hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos al mismo tiempo. Pensó que respirar hondo la relajaría y en efecto, así fue, no sabía por qué pero aquel olor que la rodeaba e inundaba su pecho estaba teniendo ese efecto sobre ella. Quién le iba a decir que el olor a acero pudiese relajar a alguien, aunque tal vez no fuese por el olor en sí, sino por a quién le recordaba, pero eso era algo que Nico Robin no podía admitir cuando el simple hecho de hacerlo podía poner en peligro esa defensa que la había protegido tan bien durante aquellos años. No podía permitirse el lujo de exponer su verdad más íntima y correr el riesgo de quedar destrozada por un abandono, un rechazo o Dios sabe qué. Ya había sufrido demasiado a pesar de su juventud y otra herida como esa podía causarle un daño irreparable.

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí? -se preguntó en un susurro al volver a abrir los ojos.

Sin ganas de levantarse aún, volvió a acostarse boca arriba. Al tiempo que acariciaba las suaves sábanas que la rodeaban, cientos de preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en su mente como setas en un bosque en otoño. Su cabeza era ahora una olla con agua hirviendo dentro y no era momento para saber qué hora era aunque Nami ya se había levantado y el sol estaba bastante alto. ¿Se le habría pasado la hora del desayuno? Tampoco es que tuviese mucha hambre pero si el desayuno aún no estaba listo se levantaría a comer algo y pasaría las horas antes de la comida leyendo o ayudando por el barco a lavar, a ordenar la biblioteca, a entretener a Luffy y Chopper o a cocinar –cosa improbable mientras Sanji fuese el cocinero: nunca permitiría que "sus" chicas se agotaran haciendo tareas que podía hacer él o mandar que hiciera el alga marina.

Estaba Robin pensando en esto cuando una cabellera pelirroja irrumpió en la habitación a gran velocidad a la vez que se oía un grito desde fuera diciendo:

-¡Nami (-swan), deja que te abra la puerta!

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí golpeando al cocinero literalmente en la narices con ella, Nami se acercó en silencio a su cama y dejó su ropa sobre ella cuando vio que su compañera ya estaba despierta.

-Al fin te has despertado. Ya estaba yo temiendo que lo de Zoro se contagiase.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió la morena estirando sus extremidades como un gato.

-Mira tu reloj –dijo la navegante señalando al pequeño reloj de pulsera que yacía en la mesilla de la historiadora.

-¡¿Qué?!

La navegante no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión atónita que Robin puso al ver la hora que era. Era una expresión que podría calificarse hasta de cómica, sobre todo por lo serio del carácter de la morena.

-¡No puede ser!

-Pues sí lo es, se te ha pasado el desayuno y la comida. Son más de las dos y media de la tarde, bonita.

-¿Y por qué no me has despertado?

-Pues no sé… Tal vez porque era la primera vez que te veía durmiendo tan plácidamente.

A esto Robin hizo un sonido que expresaba la duda que había creado esta última frase en ella.

- ¿No lo sabes? Normalmente duermes boca arriba, como en tensión, tan apenas te mueves y parece como si fueras a saltar de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, hoy te has movido mucho, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estabas boca abajo abrazándote a tu manta y respirando tranquila y profundamente, como si en vez de abrazar un trozo de tela, estuvieses en brazos de alguien. Podría decirse que dormías a pierna suelta, como si algo bueno te hubiese pasado, y bueno…, me ha dado penita despertarte. Además, hoy el día entero va a ser de navegación en alta mar, calculo que hasta dentro de unos días no llegaremos a ninguna isla. Así que tranquila, duerme todo lo que quieras, yo, de momento, me voy a ver qué hace Luffy para evitar que se coma todas nuestras reservas de la despensa. Hasta luego.

Y así, la pelirroja desapareció tan rápidamente como había entrado. Sin aún poderlo creer, la morena se quedó sentada al borde de su cama, con una mano a cada lado, como apoyándose para no caer del susto y entonces con su mano derecha acarició algo suave, de tacto aterciopelado, sobre su cama. Miró hacia allí y vio algo arrugado bajo sus largos dedos, de un estirón lo extrajo desde debajo del resto de sábanas y vio que se trataba de una manta que sostuvo con sus dos manos frente a ella, la observó de arriba abajo. Era su manta, ¿no? A franjas negras sobre fondo gris formando una especie de entramado a cuadros. ¿Por qué no parecía la misma? Había algo extraño en ella. No sabía qué, pero era diferente de alguna manera. Fue en aquel momento, cuando fue a plegarla para guardarla cuando tocó junto a uno de los bordes de la manta un pequeño bordado. Giró la manta y lo vio: el pequeño dibujillo de un animal. Al principio no logró descifrar su especie, pero entonces se alejó un poco y la silueta apareció ante sus ojos.

- Conque abrazándome a mi manta -susurró con una sonrisa Robin acariciando el bordado con delicadeza.

A continuación plegó la manta y la depositó en un lugar escondido en su armario no sin antes acercársela a la cara y respirar hondo con una sonrisa en la cara. Luego hizo su cama y se fue a la ducha con la intriga de por qué ella tenía esa manta.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba sentada en la cocina al lado de Nami, que tomaba un café, mientras Sanji revoloteaba a su alrededor sirviéndole un plato delicioso que contenía no comida, sino una obra de arte y comestible además, vamos el súmmum de los placeres y es que Sanji era el único que podía hacerte comer arte cada día tal y como si estuvieses en el paraíso. Los mejores manjares sin duda alguna eran los que salían de su cocina.

-Gracias, cocinero. Debe de estar delicioso, como siempre- agradeció la arqueóloga.

Iba a posar su tenedor sobre aquella delicia cuando entró Zoro acabando de ponerse una camiseta de color azul marino adornada con un círculo blanco en el centro y que contenía, a su vez, una estrella roja de cinco puntas con una especie de cicatriz cruzándola; sus pantalones eran negros, igual que sus botas y le daban un aspecto más espigado y delicado, como si se tratase de un modelo y no de un pirata perseguido por la ley. Tras esto, se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo, indicador de que acababa de pasar por la ducha, y posó su mirada en los allí presentes que, a su vez, también estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Al encontrarse con los ojos de Robin, una pequeña y rápida sonrisa se le escapó a sus labios. Por un momento, la arqueóloga dudó sobre si su compañero le había sonreído o si simplemente lo había imaginado, no podría asegurarlo.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hay para comer?- preguntó el peliverde frotándose el estómago.

-Pues como te has levantado después de la hora de comer vas a tener que comerte las sobras. Las tienes en la nevera- respondió Sanji con un tono un tanto despectivo.

"Debe de tener demasiada hambre", pensó la morena, "ni ha parecido importarle que a mí me haya hecho la comida y a él no".

Dejó el plato recién sacado del frigorífico en la mesa y tomando un vaso y los cubiertos, Zoro se sentó frente a Robin deseándole buen provecho.

Tan apenas hablaron en toda la comida aunque la verdad es que con Sanji y Nami por allí no es que pudieran decirse mucho. No parecía el mejor momento para hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, si es que podía considerarse que había sucedido algo. La verdad es que todo seguía igual a simple vista, el silencio entre el espadachín y la arqueóloga seguía siendo el mismo, que ni se mirasen no podía considerarse noticia de última hora, aunque, sin quererlo, un par de veces la mirada del joven peliverde fue a parar a los ojos de la compañera que tenía enfrente y este acababa bajando los ojos de inmediato en dirección a su plato en cuanto se dibujaba una tenue y dulce sonrisa en los labios de Robin.

A ojos de un extraño parecería que estuviesen en un silencio cómodo, pero la verdad era otra y es que Zoro aunque quería hablar con su compañera no sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido hablar de sus sentimientos con la morena la noche anterior y entonces recordó. La verdadera Robin, la que vio la noche anterior en el puesto de vigilancia, ya no era la misma que ahora estaba sentada frente a él. No sabía cómo había sucedido pero Robin no era igual, su mirada volvía a ser completamente misteriosa, otra vez había resurgido la muralla, justo cuando creía que podría ver la verdad en ella, todo se había esfumado, no era sino otra desconocida. Igual que antes. Él quería volver a verla, sentir cómo aquellos ojos azules buceaban en su alma y su mirada lo transportaba a recuerdos lejanos marcados a fuego en su corazón.

«No, no es ella» pensó tristemente el joven tras volver a cruzar su mirada con la de la morena.

En un silencio casi surrealista acabaron de comer los dos piratas y de igual manera cada uno salió de la cocina tomando su propio camino, sin cruzar una palabra, un gesto o una mirada, como si fueran completos desconocidos.

« ¿Dónde estás Robin?» se preguntó el espadachín a la vez que se giraba para ver cómo su compañera proseguía su camino hacia su camarote.

* * *

Bien, pues ya está, la verdad es que para haber tardado tanto no es que esté para tirar cohetes pero es que la faena se me amontona y este capítulo se me atragantaba, si no he cambiado su argumento unas tres veces, creo que no lo he hecho ninguna.

Uf, me ha costado. Lo siento, intentaré tardar menos la próxima vez aunque no prometo nada.

**REVIEWS:**

**Ronoa Robin:** Hola ^^ Gracias por comentar. Me alegra tener otra lectora a la que le haya gustado el "no Zorobin" del principio :D Como ya he dicho, intentaré actualizar más seguido, pero no sé si podré. Aun así gracias por vuestro apoyo. Sois geniales!

Saludos.

Érika Peterson.

03/11/2012


	10. Tu nombre

¡Hola a todos/as!

Siento el RETRASO (sí, en mayúsculas) pero es que no he podido actualizar antes, los deberes se me comían viva. Al menos, me consuela el haber sacado un 10 (sobre 10) en un examen de inglés y otro en un trabajo de informática, el sacrificio de no haber escrito en meses no iba a ser en vano ;D

Os pongo un poco en situación con lo de los capítulos anteriores para que no tengáis que releerlos: El espadachín, que está enamorado de su compañera pelirroja, le confiesa sus sentimientos en medio de un valle, cosa que a ella no le hace mucha gracia porque él no tiene otra forma para decírselo que besándola. Cuando ella lo abofetea y se va, aparece la última incorporación de los Sombrero de paja, que estaba escondida mirándolos. De repente, detrás de ellos dos aparece un señor con una escopeta que los ataca, a lo que el espadachín responde protegiendo a su compañera. La historiadora entonces se acuerda del ataque del autoproclamado dios en SkyPiea y le pregunta a la navegante sobre ello a la noche siguiente en el barco. La noche que le toca vigilancia al peliverde, la morena sube a visitarlo y entre confesiones por aquí y allá CASI acaban besándose. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente parecen volver a ignorarse por completo.

Pues más o menos es un resumen de lo que considero más importante. Así que ya podemos pasar al capítulo 10.

* * *

—Brrr —se oyó salir por su boca a la vez que lo hacía una gran nube de vaho.

Sentada encogida con un libro abierto sobre sus piernas, se cruzó de brazos y los frotó con unas aún más frías manos. Un leve hormigueo comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de la nariz hasta en las yemas de los dedos de los pies. Si no lograba entrar pronto en calor, acabaría literalmente congelada.

La lectura le haría olvidar que tenía frío o eso pensó al iniciar la guardia aquella noche de cielo raso y estrellas expectantes. Otras veces sí le había funcionado para disipar el odio, las preocupaciones, el miedo o el sueño. Sin embargo, sabía que esta vez no iba a ser así pues aún podía sentir sus manos levemente dormidas incluso llevadas leídas unas buenas veinticinco páginas del tomo que yacía entre sus piernas. Tampoco es que les estuviese prestando mucha atención pues sus pensamientos se encontraban en otro momento y lugar. Últimamente le costaba concentrarse mucho, se pasaba el día delante de un libro viendo pasar aquellos ojos por su mente, intentando creer y entender cómo su vida había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Su mente saltaba de sitio en sitio, primero aterrizó en la cubierta de aquel mismo barco en un remoto amanecer allá en Whisky Peak, cuando ya entonces aquella tripulación le había llamado la atención y no solo por el hecho de haber dado asilo a una presunta asesina a sueldo como lo aparentaba ser la princesa de Alabasta, sino por no haber caído en sus argucias tal como esperaba: ella les había brindado la oportunidad de ir directamente a la tierra de la joven de pelo azul, cosa que le habría costado la cabeza si su jefe se hubiese enterado, y el capitán de la tripulación la había despreciado ante sus narices.

Al poco tiempo estallaba en Alabasta la gran revolución por la lluvia, país que ella se encontraba recorriendo de cabo a rabo tras haber seguido los pasos a aquellos jóvenes durante semanas, haberles ayudado desde la oscuridad y el silencio y ver cómo nada podía detener a aquella joven tripulación que ya estaba haciendo estragos por el mundo. Por suerte para ella y para todos, se alzaron con una rotunda victoria.

Tras cuatro años de servicios a un hombre cruel y desleal, al fin volvía a estar sola, libre, desprotegida a merced del destino y de sus decisiones pero sin saber por qué, algo la ataba a aquella curiosa tripulación de piratas, tal vez el que aquel escurridizo y valiente muchacho no la hubiese dejado morir sepultada por los restos de un pasado que había estado buscando desde hacía años le había devuelto las ganas de vivir, de hacer su sueño y el de su pueblo realidad. Después de haber velado tanto tiempo por ellos, ya no podía dejarlos marchar, sin ni siquiera conocerlos ya sabía cómo era cada uno, hasta les comenzaba a querer, y entonces se les unió de una manera un tanto peculiar.

Allí encontró la familia que se le había prometido que encontraría un día, gente en la que confiar, a la que querer, con la que reír; sin embargo, nadie le había dicho que allí mismo alguien podría llegar a su corazón, justamente la única persona que no la había aceptado en un primer momento, la única que deseaba con toda su alma echarla de allí, la única con la que quería estar una noche de luna llena, la única con la que el silencio dejaba de ser incómodo, la única que parecía poder comprender su dolor, la única con una armadura tan gruesa como la suya, la única con la que su cabeza perdía el control de sus actos, la única a la que deseaba ver cada mañana al despertar, la única en la que pensaba en sus momentos de soledad, allí encontró a la única persona que hacía que su frágil mundo se tambalease. Nada le impedía hablarle, sentarse a su lado, acercarse poco a poco a su corazón de fuego, bajar la puerta de su muralla y bueno, tal vez quemarse en el intento, pero, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo intentaba? ¿Tendrían algo que ver los 9 años de edad de diferencia entre los dos? ¿O tal vez los casi diez centímetros en que se diferenciaba su altura? La verdad es que la edad y la estatura daban igual después de todo, pero ¿no sería que en realidad no se acercaba a él por el miedo que sentía a un casi seguro rechazo?

—Clac, clac, clac, clac —los dientes le comenzaban a castañear, su nariz no calentaba lo suficiente el aire que entraba helando sus pulmones, los pies se le estaban comenzando a dormir también, ya casi no sentía ni las manos, el vaho que salía por su boca lo hacía formando nubes más grandes cada vez y la noche no había hecho más que empezar.

—Tienes una manta a dos centímetros de ti, ¿por qué no la usas?

Aquella voz sobre su cabeza despertó de un solo y seco golpe todos sus sentidos. Con un movimiento rápido giró la cabeza a la derecha dejando en el acto la lectura a un lado por el momento.

¿De verdad? Debía de haberse dormido, no tenía otra explicación. Con un dedo vacilante y tembloroso por el frío se frotó un ojo y descubrió que, en efecto, todo aquello _era_ real o al menos eso parecía, aunque bien podría ser un sueño. Por eso, no supo qué contestar, por una vez se había quedado sin palabras. De todos modos, tampoco habría importado mucho lo que fuese a decir porque él parecía dispuesto a sentarse junto a ella y taparse con la manta que había traído consigo. Ahora se quedaría allí con ella, mirándola, enamorándola con sus ojos verdes, con su silencio, con su calor de Ave Fénix y ella, por su parte no sabría muy bien cómo actuar teniendo aún presentes los sucesos de la última noche que había estado allí arriba. Hablar allí arriba la última noche había sido mucho más fácil que durante los últimos días en la cocina, la cubierta o las habitaciones. El mundo y las personas parecían diferentes desde el puesto de vigilancia, que era como un pequeño rincón reservado para ciertos sentimientos, ahora se daba cuenta.

Ya tenía la manta desplegada entre sus morenas y fuertes manos y sin embargo, (!) con ella, no había cubierto su propio cuerpo, sino el de su compañera, que aún más sorprendida lo miraba con unos ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué había actuado así? ¿Qué podía decirle ahora? Aún tenía más dudas que antes y su silencio no hacía más que corroborarlo.

—Parece que si no es con tu manta no te tapas. Seguro que estabas más dispuesta a morir congelada aquí arriba que a usar la manta que habías subido.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios del chico y en un acto reflejo, ella apartó su mirada hacia la manta que tenía a su lado y vio el pequeño bordado que había descubierto cuatro días atrás: el pequeño dibujillo de un animal junto al kanji que le daba nombre, todo ello bordado con un hilo de un tono verde ni claro ni oscuro; el verde perfecto, intenso pero no demasiado fuerte, claro pero no demasiado débil.

Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó también en el rostro de la mujer a la vez que la siguiente palabra escapaba por su boca:

—Kitsune.

Él le lanzó una mirada de total incomprensión ante la única palabra que había salido de aquellos labios que añoraba sin haber probado, que quería sin saber si estaba enamorado, de unos labios que había deseado ver reír desde que los había visto hacerlo.

—Kitsune —repitió ella mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos— ¿por qué no es Kitsune?

De repente, un recuerdo que aún le quemaba el alma volvió a su mente. No sabía cómo responder a eso sin hacerse daño a sí mismo, era una herida que le dolía desde hacía años y que el silencio, el tiempo y un duro entrenamiento no habían podido o sabido curar.

—Ki-tsu-ne —repitió él sílaba a sílaba lentamente como intentado memorizarlo.

—Sí, así se lee el kanji que hay en tu manta. ¿No lo sabías?

Él dio un respingo como si alguien le hubiera devuelto a la Tierra después de vagar horas y horas por el universo y con una tenue, lejana y dolorosa sonrisa respondió:

—Sí, sí lo sabía, pero no elegí yo mi nombre después de todo.

—Ya me lo imagino, aunque quien te lo hiciese debía amar mucho el español para elegir esa traducción y no otra.

Él asintió con un leve gesto de cabeza a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos como si alguien le estuviese abrazando y con un tan apenas audible susurro comenzó a explicar algo que no había contado a nadie nunca.

—Sí, amaba el español más que cualquier otro idioma. Según me decía, el inglés era el idioma usado por la Marina, el Gobierno Mundial y los hombres de negocios; el francés, por los cocineros y quienes buscaban el amor; el italiano, por los artistas; el japonés, por los hombres leales y valientes y el español, por las personas soñadoras, los escritores, historiadores, las mujeres bellas y apasionadas y en definitiva, por todos aquellos con un corazón de fuego.

A medida que hablaba, su voz se había ido extinguiendo hasta desaparecer por completo. Ella lo miró y aunque él estaba de lado pudo apreciar que sus ojos parecían vidriosos, a punto de dejar caer una lágrima.

—Lo siento, —susurró ella un poco preocupada— por haber sacado el tema. No sabía...

Él negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se giraba para mirarla a los ojos. Vio que un par de lágrimas rebeldes habían acabado trazando su camino por la cara del joven.

—No, está bien recordar de vez en cuando a las personas que queremos. La gente que hay en tu corazón te hace recordar que no estás solo. Además, hablar de ciertos temas con alguien en quien confías no es tan malo.

El suave dorso de los dedos una mano le recorrieron las mejillas lentamente haciendo desaparecer con ellas las lágrimas en un acto que los sorprendió a ambos más cerca de lo que se podían permitir estar, con las manos de ella descendiendo por el rostro de él, con los brazos de él que querían rodearla, llorar en su hombro y confesar el dolor de un corazón herido. Sin embargo, no hubo abrazo, no hubo lágrimas, no hubieron confesiones, solo una cálida mano del chico tomando suavemente la de su compañera, entrelazando sus dedos en lo que podría haber sido el abrazo más bonito e intenso del mundo, bajándolas hasta que tocaban el suelo, acariciándose dulcemente.

—Yo..., esto..., nosotros... ¿qué fue lo del otro día?

Entonces se dio cuenta de todo, de sus ojos verdes esperando una respuesta que ella quería pero temía darle. Una respuesta que no salió de sus labios.

—¿El otro día? Una conversación entre buenos amigos, supongo. ¿Tú qué crees?

—¿Amigos? ¿De verdad somos amigos?

Una sonrisa de sus labios fue lo único que necesitaba para saber que ella tenía el mismo miedo a la verdad que él sentía. Sus armaduras eran todavía demasiado rígidas para dejar escapar sentimientos demasiado grandes para caber por unas grietas tan pequeñas.

—¿De verdad estás solo?

—No, ya no. De todos modos, nadie nace completamente solo, lo único que hay que hacer es buscar bien porque tarde o temprano todos encontramos a esa persona que nos llena el corazón con su sonrisa.

«Te encontré», pensó él soltando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un pequeño silencio rompió el hilo de la conversación mientras él tomaba su manta y se cubría con ella, lo que le recordó algo a la mujer.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué has subido si hoy no te toca guardia?

—Pues porque tenía que devolverte tu manta. Sin querer, el otro día me confundí al cogerlas y me llevé la tuya. Además, si no llego a subir, a estas horas ya estarías cubierta por una capa de escarcha.

—Mentira.

Con ojos severos, él respondió a la pequeña mueca que ella tenía en su cara.

—Vaaaale, tienes razón, probablemente ya habría muerto. Y entonces, ¿qué habrías hecho?

—A ver deja que piense... No sé, habría traído café caliente y te lo habría echado por encima. Seguro que habría funcionado.

—Eso me consuela, al menos no habrías intentado cortarme con tus katana.

—¡Eh! —dijo él con tono ofendido— Aunque, ¿quién sabe?

Ella comenzó a reír con aquel comentario ante el que cualquier otro habría salido corriendo de allí. Pero es que aquella mujer no era una mujer normal y eso él lo sabía de sobra.

—Por cierto, he traído café para los dos —dijo él.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Tomaban café y disfrutaban de sus silencios cuando ya al final de la noche, con los primeros rayos de sol despuntando en el horizonte, solo se podía oír entre la inmensa calma de aquel amanecer una canción tarareada por unos labios femeninos sobre el poste de vigilancia donde una recién nacida amistad acababa de hallar su refugio.

* * *

Y se acabó por hoy, ya hasta marzo nada XD. No, intentaré actualizar antes.

Espero que os haya gustado porque tengo una cosa que decir sobre él aunque es más que evidente y la habréis visto enseguida. Aunque el capítulo lleve como título "Tu nombre" en todo el rato no he mencionado el nombre de ninguno de los personajes, solo de algunas isla ;D Sí, me gusta jugar con vosotros/as y espero que eso se merezca algún que otro review, jeje.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome, por los favoritos y los nuevos/as seguidores/as así como también por los **Review**:

Fatima-swan: Hola ^^ Gracias por leerme y comentar. Me alegra que te guste esta pareja ;D En cuanto a lo de las actualizaciones, ejem... lo intentaré :D Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

Un saludo a todos/as.

Érika Peterson

21/12/2012


	11. Tu sonrisa

¡Hola a todos/as!

¡Cuánto tiempo, ¿verdad?! Ya no podía esperar a publicar este capítulo, y eso que ya llevo más de tres meses sin actualizar, pero es que después de releer toda esta historia y ver que lo que había hecho antes era bastante mejorable, decidí que este fuera un gran capítulo en cuanto a expresión respecta, ya que digo y mantengo que por historia y relevancia en la trama, mi capítulo favorito es y será el octavo.

Y bueno, para compensaros por la tardanza y también para que no tengáis que volver al capítulo uno para recordar de qué iba todo esto, os pongo un pequeño esquema de acontecimientos aunque os advierto que será breve, así que si queréis recordar eventos con más detalle, id al capítulo en cuestión.

CAPÍTULO 1: Robin se da cuenta de lo que Zoro siente por Nami, pero no se da cuenta de los sentimientos que alberga por el espadachín.

CAPÍTULO 2: Zoro intenta confesar sus sentimientos a la navegante, pero Robin interrumpe el momento al anunciar que la nave se aproxima a una isla.

CAPÍTULO 3: Llegan a la isla y Robin y Nami están de compras cuando a lo lejos, la morena ve que Zoro se acerca a ellas. En ese momento, decide forzar un encuentro entre sus compañeros para que el espadachín pueda confesar lo que siente. Cuando al final se encuentran todos, ella decide desaparecer y dejarlos solos.

CAPÍTULO 4: Zoro y Nami comienzan a caminar para ver si logran encontrar a Robin. Sin embargo, el chico acaba en medio de un gran prado con su compañera a la que besa en los labios a modo de confesión. Ella no se lo toma muy y después de abofetearlo, se va. Robin, que escondida en la copa de un árbol lo ve todo, sale de su escondite y se acerca al espadachín para animarlo y curarle una herida que se ha le abierto en la mejilla. Cuando están a punto de volver al Merry, un hombre que empuña una escopeta los amenaza con el arma.

CAPÍTULO 5: Robin se pone muy nerviosa, pero intenta hacer entrar en razón al hombre armado. No obstante, este dispara a la mujer pero no llega a alcanzar su objetivo porque Zoro interviene sosteniendo a su compañera entre sus brazos muy cerca del suelo. A continuación, el espadachín inicia su ofensiva movido por la sed de venganza y acaba recibiendo un disparo en el hombro derecho.

CAPÍTULO 6: Ambos piratas huyen del hombre armado y logran despistarlo. Entonces, Robin intenta curar al espadachín, pero en vez de regresar inmediatamente a la nave, se quedan sentados bajo un árbol mientras Robin tararea una dulce canción. Cuando anochece vuelven al barco pero no cuentan la verdad a sus compañeros sobre todo lo sucedido, sino que ocultan que han estado toda la tarde juntos.

CAPÍTULO 7: Robin quiere que Zoro confíe en ella y le cuente qué le pasa con Nami, pero él lo único que hace es retraerse y mostrarse más silencioso. La arqueóloga se debate entre dejarlo que se recupere a su manera o ayudarlo y al final decide que el espadachín le importa demasiado como para dejarlo a su suerte, sobre todo, al averiguar que en SkyPiea sucedió algo con el espadachín que no logra recordar.

CAPÍTULO 8: La noche que le toca vigilancia en el puesto a Zoro, Robin sube para hablar con él con un poco más de intimidad y aunque al principio no lo parece, el chico logra abrir su corazón ante su compañera, que poco a poco se ve más cautivada por el joven. Ambos ven que sienten algo por el otro cuando sus labios casi se funden en un beso.

CAPÍTULO 9: Robin se despierta confusa en su cama porque la noche anterior se había dormido en el puesto de vigilancia. Cuando va a guardar su manta ve que esa no es la suya. A la hora de comer, se encuentra con Zoro, que también se ha levantado más tarde de la cuenta, pero intenta no demostrar ningún sentimiento y se vuelve a poner la máscara de serenidad y silencio que lleva siempre, pero Zoro sabe que esa no es la verdadera Robin de la que él se había enamorado unas pocas horas atrás.

CAPÍTULO 10: Ahora es Zoro el que sube al puesto a visitar a su compañera y aunque con palabras no pueden confesar lo que sienten, sus actos sí consiguen demostrarlo.

Y hasta aquí el resumen. Que disfrutéis el capítulo.

* * *

Uno de los mayores placeres de viajar en barco es poder sentir la suave brisa marina acariciar tu piel día y noche, impregnarte de su olor y esencia, disfrutar del tranquilo y relajante sonido de las olas que de manera regular mecen la nave como si fuera la cuna de un delicado y frágil bebé. Pero sin duda alguna, no hay nada comparable a disfrutar de todo esto en compañía de alguien especial, a despertarte, abrir los ojos y ver a esa persona allí, sentada casi a tu lado, mirándote de reojo con una dulce y disimulada sonrisa en los labios, con la cabellera elevada por el aliento del océano, con su aura de perfección y tranquilidad que te envuelve como si estuvieras en presencia de una deidad y no de un simple mortal. Te hace, de algún modo, sentirte especial, como si fueras la persona más afortunada del mundo solo por el simple hecho de estar allí adorándola en silencio.

Todo eso era lo único que ocupaba los pensamientos de cierto espadachín peliverde al despertar de su habitual siesta y encontrar, bajo la luz de un atardecer notablemente cálido, la mirada directa de la arqueóloga posada sobre su cabeza y una sonrisa, una blanca hilera dientes que se mostró ante él con dulzura y se escondió de la misma veloz manera en que había aparecido. Sentado aún, se estiró para desentumecer sus músculos y con ambas manos se frotó cabeza para despejarse, para quitarse los últimos restos de un sueño reconfortante, tranquilo y feliz. A continuación, miró a su alrededor y vio que la luz ya se estaba apagando, todo se estaba volviendo un poco más oscuro pero ella seguía allí leyendo, a su lado, tal vez vigilando su sueño, protegiéndolo de la soledad de la cubierta o simplemente acompañándolo en silencio. Notó su cuerpo sudado y pesado, todavía inmerso en el sopor. Se levantó casi de un salto y la mirada de su compañera lo hizo con él. Desde un ángulo más elevado la vio mejor, allí, recostada en su habitual tumbona, con su libro entre las manos, un mechón de pelo sujeto tras su oreja derecha, su morena y suave piel brillando bajo la luz naranja de la tarde, sus expectantes ojos azul zafiro mirándolo fijamente.

—Me voy a la ducha —dijo él con la voz todavía pesada.

La gran sonrisa que le mostró a Robin antes de marcharse la dejó allí clavada unos instantes. Mientras veía cómo su compañero se marchaba hacia los camarotes, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar controlar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Lo había visto sonreír antes en el tiempo que ella llevaba en la tripulación, por supuesto, pero nunca así, nunca con una sonrisa tan luminosa, tan grande, tan perfecta, nunca antes el espadachín le había sonreído a ella y solo a ella con aquella sonrisa que la hacía sentir incómoda y confusa al mismo tiempo. No sabía cómo pero aquello la había vuelto a descolocar, primero aquellos brazos protectores rodeando su cuerpo, el beso fallido en el puesto de vigilancia, luego sus manos entrelazadas con las del espadachín y ahora esto, su muralla que tan bien la había protegido durante tantos años estaba empezando a caer a una velocidad impresionante.

A pesar de todo, sus labios también se curvaron en una sonrisa, leve pero que expresaba todo lo que había estado sintiendo las últimas semanas: miedo, soledad y desconcierto, así como también todas las preguntas sin respuesta que seguían acosándola desde el alba al crepúsculo y viceversa. No había casi nada que ya no pudieran decirse después de su última noche en la vigilancia o al menos esa era la impresión que tenía ella tras intentar asimilar su última conversación en el puesto sin olvidar, por supuesto, el momento en que el dolor en el corazón de su compañero parecía ser casi insoportable, un dolor del que ella se consideraba responsable —¡si no hubiese querido saber más de lo que habría debido!—, responsable por querer conocer a la persona que había estado invadiendo sus silencios, sus momentos de aparente serenidad y calma. Solo había querido poder ver el corazón y el pasado de la persona que se había atrevido a invadir sus sueños, y lo único que había podido conseguir había sido ver sus lágrimas, cómo él desnudaba su alma ante ella y ella, incapaz de escapar de sus miedos, le confesaba algo que no se correspondía con lo que le gritaba su corazón. Ya no había casi nada que no pudieran decirse después de entrelazar sus manos, después de expresar con una única mirada todo lo que no conseguían con palabras. Ya no había nada que no pudieran decirse salvo que se necesitaban el uno al otro como la lluvia necesita del Arco Iris para sentirse completa o como el mar necesita de la Luna para equilibrar su fuerza, su vida. No parecía que fuesen a necesitar más murallas entre ellos y sin embargo los dos tenían el mismo miedo a la verdad oculta tras los silencios del otro. No necesitaban esconder más su corazón pero ninguno se atrevía a abrirlo de par en par ante la persona que amaba. Podían ser muy valientes, fieros, podían ser llamados demonios, seres sanguinarios sin piedad ni sentimientos, pero por el momento, lo único que era cierto es que sus temores estaban ganando la partida.

A Robin le dolía todo aquello, sobre todo cuando sabía que había sido ella misma la que había encadenado sus sentimientos al reconocer que su relación no era más que de buenos amigos, cuando en realidad lo que ella había querido desde un buen principio era otra cosa que ya no era capaz de esconder por más tiempo aunque el miedo a volver a ser vulnerable la frenase siempre que estaba delante de él. Y entonces una parte de su ser dijo basta. Así que aprovechando que aún quedaba bastante tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, cerró el libro suavemente y tras depositarlo sobre una mesa que estaba a su lado, se levantó y se acomodó el pelo y vestido. No había nadie más en la cubierta ni camarotes: todos estaban en la cocina jugando a un juego de mesa que Usopp había comprado en la última isla que habían visitado; por tanto, no hubo testigo alguno que la viese entrar al camarote masculino como un felino que se esconde antes de abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Delante de la puerta cerrada, una parte de su ser le decía que se fuera de allí, que todo aquello iba a ser el mayor error de su vida; no obstante, este pensamiento no era rival contra el fuego que ahora la quemaba por dentro y amenazaba con dejarla hecha cenizas allí mismo. Inspiró para intentar poner orden en su interior, bueno, solo para intentarlo, y con dedos seguros pero apresurados desabrochó la hebilla de sus zapatos de tacón negros, los sujetó con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha hacía girar el pomo de la puerta con cuidado. Atravesó el umbral sin pensárselo ni reconsiderar lo que estaba a punto de hacer y cuando sus pies iban a volver sobre sus pasos a la cubierta, lo vio allí de espaldas delante del armario buscando algo. Y en su fuero interno ya no hubo más discusión posible. No cabía ninguna otra alternativa que no fuera la de quedarse allí con él, por eso decidió adentrarse más en el oscuro camarote donde la luz naranja del atardecer ya no ofrecía más que unos tímidos rayos de luz que tan apenas permitían vislumbrar lo que había al otro lado de la habitación. Robin bajó la mirada al sentir que había pisado algo mullido y bajo sus pies encontró una toalla verde cuyo dueño ya sabía quién era a pesar de no haberla visto antes. No dijo nada ni emitió sonido alguno hasta que lo rodeó con sus largos brazos por la espalda. Se arrodilló para poder acercar más su cuerpo al del muchacho, ahora de cuclillas, y apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo de su compañero. El calor le llegaba incluso a través de la ropa, una de sus manos buscaba acariciar las manos del espadachín mientras la otra se paseaba dibujando el contorno del musculoso pecho del peliverde. El olor a acero y sal marina le inundó la nariz y nubló sus sentidos, el fuego se hizo más intenso y cuando en su interior la muralla comenzó a crujir, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¿Buscas algo, espadachín? —le susurró ella al oído sensualmente.

—¡Robin! ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? —respondió el espadachín con la cara como un tomate mientras se giraba e intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su compañera.

—Nada malo, solo ayudarte a encontrar lo que estás buscando... —dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie con el mismo tono de voz que había empleado antes.

Estas palabras salieron de los labios de la mujer a la vez que esta depositaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de su compañero rodeándole el cuello con este gesto. A pesar del miedo a que los descubriesen, un deseo irracional, una abrasadora sed de su compañera recorrió las venas del joven que al sentir su cuerpo en llamas, puso sus manos sobre las caderas de la mujer y se acercó un poco más para beber del exótico aroma a libros, frutas, flores, a cerezo.

Sus labios a solo milímetros de los de su compañero, sus ojos radiantes por el deseo, sus manos ardiendo en el cuerpo del otro, su respiración cada vez más rápida hasta que la distancia entre los dos se acortó, sus pulmones repletos de aire cesaron de hiperventilar y ambos se fundieron en un beso que habían estado deseando prácticamente desde la primera vez que se habían visto no cuando ella pasó a formar parte de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja, sino un par de años atrás en un ya lejano bar donde una chispa había encendido sus corazones, que no habían vuelto a prenderse hasta ese mismo momento en que estaban volviendo a descubrir el cuerpo del otro como el niño que comienza andar sin ayuda de nadie.

La suave caricia sobre su rostro y una mano firme sobre su hombro le hicieron entender con quién estaba. El leve susurro que articulaba su nombre como solo la suave brisa marina sabía hacer la devolvió a sus sentidos.

—Robin. Robin.

Sintiéndose aludida, abrió los ojos y se encontró dos esmeraldas que la contemplaban consternadas.

—Zoro —respondió ella confundida por la mirada de su compañero.

—¡Robin! ¿Estás bien?

Sus fuertes, suaves y robustas manos acunaban su rostro con delicadeza mientras la brisa que se paseaba de acá a allá los envolvía con su velo transparente. El mar estaba manso y la cubierta vacía, solo ellos dos allí fuera, ella recostada en su tumbona con el libro medio abierto en su regazo y el cuerpo cubierto en una fina y molesta capa de sudor que se iba espesando a medida que aumentaba su calor corporal motivado por el contacto de aquella piel contra la suya. Él, inclinado sobre ella con el pelo todavía húmedo por el baño y la piel emanando un olor fresco y agradable, como el de césped recién cortado una tarde de verano.

Un dedo firme y decidido apartó un mechón de carbón que cubría aquellos lindos zafiros que parecían más confundidos de lo que nunca habían estado. La misma mano que había retirado aquella barrera se detuvo ahora delicadamente sobre la frente de la mujer.

—Robin estás ardiendo. Chopper debería echarte un vistazo.

—Nnnn... No. Estoy bien, de veras. No tienes por qué preocuparte —respondió la morena ruborizándose más ante el contacto de su compañero.

—Pues en ese caso ve y dúchate con agua fría. Pareces a punto de entrar en erupción.

Bajo el chorro de agua helada, la arqueóloga no podía detener las preguntas que atropelladamente se estaban formando en su cabeza. Nada había sucedido entre ellos, nada, lo que significaba que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas y no sabía qué debía hacer, aquel "sueño", fantasía o lo que fuese después de todo era una autoconfesión de lo que deseaba realmente en el fondo de su ser: estar con Zoro, hacerlo suyo, hacerse suya y no separarse de él jamás. Y por otra parte, el recuerdo de lo sucedido entre ellos un par de años atrás no mejoraba mucho más las cosas; ella había decidido olvidar pero ya no podía, era la prueba irrefutable que le convencía de que todo aquello era lo que siempre ambos habían querido. Nada podría hacerle cambiar de idea, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno para demostrárselo a él.

—¡Robin! ¡La cena ya está lista! ¡Date prisa si no quieres que Luffy se coma tu plato! —gritó su compañera pelirroja al otro lado de la puerta.

Y tenía razón, porque de no haber sido por el gran esfuerzo de Sanji en mantener al escurridizo joven de goma lejos de los platos del sector femenino de la tripulación, Robin se habría quedado sin cena esa noche.

—Es asombroso, ¿verdad, Chopper? —inquirió la arqueóloga.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan asombroso?

—Cómo la Luna es capaz de apagar a las estrellas cuando está llena y sin embargo debilitarse poco a poco hasta morir una noche y que todas aquellas que parecían anhelar vanganza, vuelvan tristes en su busca. Sabe que cuando más espléndida es, más cercano está su fin. Pero ella sigue volviendo a nosotros, como el Ave Fénix.

—Es verdad... Ella ya sabe que va a morir y aun así nos sonríe —un leve sollozo comenzaba a apagar la voz del pequeño doctor-, es tan triste.

—Vamos, doctor, no llores. Volverá el mes que viene. Vaya, mira qué tarde es, me voy a dormir ya.

—Sí, yo también y gracias por ayudarme a clasificar estos frascos.

—Un placer —respondió la arqueóloga desde la puerta de la consulta médica donde había estado ayudando al doctor después de la cena.

Todos se habían acostado ya excepto Luffy, que hacía guardia, aunque para sorpresa de la morena, su compañera de camarote todavía no estaba en la cama pero tampoco la había visto por la cubierta o la cocina y además todas las luces de la nave estaban apagadas. ¿También estará allí? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

No podía dormir, estaba extremadamente inquieta y el contacto de las frías sábanas con su piel no ayudaba mucho a mitigar aquella estresante sensación de saber que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Una infusión caliente me sentará bien, pensó mientras se metía en las mangas de una gruesa sudadera oscura.

Debía de estar soñando o es que Nami había estado todo el tiempo allí, pero la luz de la cocina estaba ahora encendida cuando media hora antes había estado apagada.

—Uy, tampoco está aquí, ¿dónde lo habrán metido? —murmuraba una voz acuclillada ante los armarios de la cocina.

—¿Buscas algo, espadachín? —preguntó ella algo sorprendida de encontrarlo allí, en una situación perecida a la de..., pero no, ahora no iba a dejar que el deseo sobrepasara a la razón.

—¡Uy! Hola, Robin. Pues sí, busco el tarro del azúcar, no sé...

—Encima de la mesa —interrumpió ella tomando el objeto en cuestión y lanzándole una gran y blanca sonrisa a su compañero.

—No lo había visto, gracias.

Y asió el tarro a la vez que la mano con que su compañera lo sostenía, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos mostró interés por cortar cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos, más bien al contrario. Y una sonrisa al fin respondió a la otra.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por esta vez. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo durante estos meses (sí, me ha llevado meses).

Gracias por todo pero sobre todo por el apoyo incondicional que estoy recibiendo por vuestra parte y aunque me temo que hasta dentro de unos meses no podré actualizar, seguiré escribiendo el próximo capítulo.

Un saludo.

Érika Peterson.

15/04/2013


	12. Luna llena

¡Hola!

Como ya viene siendo habitual, me he tomado mi tiempo para actualizar, pero al fin he vuelto, porque como ya mencioné a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior, ahora escribo desde una aplicación en mi móvil y ya no dependo de un ordenador para poder continuar con la redacción de este fic.

Bueno, y después de las aclaraciones, quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han estado dando ánimos para que continúe. Si creéis que se podría mejorar algo de mi escritura o de la trama, por favor os lo pido, hacédmelo saber cuanto antes. Prometo que no me enfadaré ni romperé el ordenador, o aprenderé a hackear para vengarme, ja ja ja ja. No, ni mucho menos. Me gustaría que me dijerais en qué fallo para que los próximos capítulos sean todavía mejores. Porque sí es cierto que he notado una sensible disminución en el número de comentarios en el capítulo anterior y visitas al mismo, si bien un par de personas han decidido seguirme y poner mi historia en su lista de favoritos. A vosotros/as, comentéis o no, también os lo agradezco de todo corazón pues esto significa mucho para mí. Ser escritora y mangaka son dos sueños que espero algún día cumplir, por eso que me apoyéis en todo este proceso me hace muchísima ilusión.

Y sin más dilación os dejo con los resúmenes de los capítulos anteriores para que podáis seguir el hilo de la historia y si no consideráis que sea suficiente, volved al capítulo que no recordéis.

CAPÍTULO 1: Robin se da cuenta de lo que Zoro siente por Nami, pero no se da cuenta de los sentimientos que alberga por el espadachín.

CAPÍTULO 2: Zoro intenta confesar sus sentimientos a la navegante, pero Robin interrumpe el momento al anunciar que la nave se aproxima a una isla.

CAPÍTULO 3: Llegan a la isla y Robin y Nami están de compras cuando a lo lejos, la morena ve que Zoro se acerca a ellas. En ese momento, decide forzar un encuentro entre sus compañeros para que el espadachín pueda confesar lo que siente. Cuando al final se encuentran todos, ella decide desaparecer y dejarlos solos.

CAPÍTULO 4: Zoro y Nami comienzan a caminar para ver si logran encontrar a Robin. Sin embargo, el chico acaba en medio de un gran prado con su compañera a la que besa en los labios a modo de confesión. Ella no se lo toma muy y después de abofetearlo, se va. Robin, que escondida en la copa de un árbol lo ve todo, sale de su escondite y se acerca al espadachín para animarlo y curarle una herida que se ha le abierto en la mejilla. Cuando están a punto de volver al Merry, un hombre que empuña una escopeta los amenaza con el arma.

CAPÍTULO 5: Robin se pone muy nerviosa, pero intenta hacer entrar en razón al hombre armado. No obstante, este dispara a la mujer pero no llega a alcanzar su objetivo porque Zoro interviene sosteniendo a su compañera entre sus brazos muy cerca del suelo. A continuación, el espadachín inicia su ofensiva movido por la sed de venganza y acaba recibiendo un disparo en el hombro derecho.

CAPÍTULO 6: Ambos piratas huyen del hombre armado y logran despistarlo. Entonces, Robin intenta curar al espadachín, pero en vez de regresar inmediatamente a la nave, se quedan sentados bajo un árbol mientras Robin tararea una dulce canción. Cuando anochece vuelven al barco pero no cuentan la verdad a sus compañeros sobre todo lo sucedido, sino que ocultan que han estado toda la tarde juntos.

CAPÍTULO 7: Robin quiere que Zoro confíe en ella y le cuente qué le pasa con Nami, pero él lo único que hace es retraerse y mostrarse más silencioso. La arqueóloga se debate entre dejarlo que se recupere a su manera o ayudarlo y al final decide que el espadachín le importa demasiado como para dejarlo a su suerte, sobre todo, al averiguar que en SkyPiea sucedió algo con el espadachín que no logra recordar.

CAPÍTULO 8: La noche que le toca vigilancia en el puesto a Zoro, Robin sube para hablar con él con un poco más de intimidad y aunque al principio no lo parece, el chico logra abrir su corazón ante su compañera, que poco a poco se ve más cautivada por el joven. Ambos ven que sienten algo por el otro cuando sus labios casi se funden en un beso.

CAPÍTULO 9: Robin se despierta confusa en su cama porque la noche anterior se había dormido en el puesto de vigilancia. Cuando va a guardar su manta ve que esa no es la suya. A la hora de comer, se encuentra con Zoro, que también se ha levantado más tarde de la cuenta, pero intenta no demostrar ningún sentimiento y se vuelve a poner la máscara de serenidad y silencio que lleva siempre, pero Zoro sabe que esa no es la verdadera Robin de la que él se había enamorado unas pocas horas atrás.

CAPÍTULO 10: Ahora es Zoro el que sube al puesto a visitar a su compañera y aunque con palabras no pueden confesar lo que sienten, sus actos sí consiguen demostrarlo.

CAPÍTULO 11: Robin se atreve a acercarse a Zoro para mostrarle su amor apasionado, pero pronto se da cuenta de que toda la experiencia que le había hecho reconocer que lo que más deseaba era estar con el espadachín y compartir su amor con él era una especie de alucinación o algo obra de su imaginación. Sin embargo, al final decide que lo mejor es seguir los dictados de su corazón. (Este capítulo no sabía cómo resumirlo mejor, es tan abstracto, lemmon y psicológico al mismo tiempo que ha sido casi imposible de sintetizar.)

Y ahora ya sí que sí, os dejo con el capítulo 12: "Luna llena".

* * *

Dulces, cálidos, reconfortantes eran los ojos esmeralda del espadachín buceando en su alma, aparentemente vacía pero con muchos secretos guardados bajo llave. No podía apartar los ojos de él, de la seguridad que emanaban, de la verdad que guardaban, del amor eterno que le estaban prometiendo en la cocina de aquella nave. No sabía si podría seguirle ocultando por mucho tiempo toda la verdad que yacía bajo su velo de serenidad; si la muralla caía, todo su pasado tendría que ver la luz.

—¿Vamos a la mesa? —sugirió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Me sirvo el té y voy. ¿Quieres uno?

—Sí, por favor. Pero deja que me encargue yo.

Unas cuantas manos aparecieron de la nada sobre la encimera de la cocina y con precisión de cirujano sirvieron el té mientras los dos piratas iban juntos a tomar asiento.

—Gracias —dijo Zoro sonriente cuando una de las manos le pasó su taza.

—No hay de qué —respondió la mujer hundiéndose otra vez en los ojos de su compañero.

Sus manos, como la última noche que habían pasado juntos, se habían entrelazado instintivamente tras aquel contacto fortuito con el tarro del azúcar y todavía no se habían podido separar, permanecían allí unidas sobre la mesa mientras ambos piratas intercambiaban un largo silencio y una intensa mirada. Zoro se había sorprendido sobremanera cuando su compañera lo había tomado de la mano pero no consideraba que apartarse fuera lo mejor y se había quedado allí con ella, hipnotizado por su aura, sus ojos, su belleza, su olor a flores frescas y el sentimiento que aquella mujer despertaba en su corazón de piedra.

—Ojalá no fueses mi luna.

—¿Tu luna?

—Sí, como la luna llena, cuando creo que te entiendo, que puedo alcanzar tu alma como tú haces con la mía, desapareces delante de mis ojos, te pones tu máscara de indiferencia y te vas.

Una larga mirada se cruzó entre los dos. No eran necesarias las palabras para prever qué iba a pasar después. Robin dejó su infusión a un lado y se acercó a su compañero, buceó en sus esmeraldas para mostrarle toda la verdad que había en ella, abrir su corazón, la puerta a su yo más frágil e inocente, a la Robin vulnerable que solo el espadachín había visto. Zoro se sentía lleno, lleno de un sentimiento dulce y a la vez confuso: amor; sin embargo, por encima de todo, estaba lleno de palabras, dulces, enamoradas, más propias de Sanji que suyas pero que a fin de cuentas por fin comenzaban a expresar con acierto todo lo que había en su interior. Y con la mano que tenía libre acarició aquella sedosa cascada de carbón, la apartó con un movimiento elegante, suave, seguro y bajó por el brazo de su compañera trazando un camino ondulante con las yemas de sus dedos hasta que logró tomarle la otra mano. Tiempo suficiente para poner en orden todas las palabras que se aglutinaban en su garganta y querían salir a la vez.

—Robin..., yo..., tú —un susurro exasperado salió de los labios del espadachín—, lo siento, no sé por dónde empezar...

La arqueóloga separó una de sus manos de la de su compañero y le tocó suavemente la mejilla, inclinó un poco la cabeza y le sonrió con una de esas sonrisas luminosas que solo le nacían cuando iban dirigidas al joven de pelo verde. Solo con ver el brillo de aquellos ojos azules supo que no tenía nada que temer, que ella le estaba entregando su corazón sin pensárselo dos veces, tal y como el había hecho, sin ser consciente, algunos años atrás.

—Tú..., tu sonrisa es como el arco iris, tu risa, música celestial para mí, eres la mujer más bella e inteligente que nunca he conocido ni conoceré. Creo que eres la única persona que ve en mí algo más que un pirata sin alma. Desde que nos conocimos en aquel bar de mala muerte, nuestra relación ha sido muy extraña pero hace poco me he dado cuenta de una cosa: Robin, te quiero —un silencio siguió a estas palabras.

Ella estaba sorprendida por la elocuencia de su compañero y por todo lo que le estaba confesando sin un ápice de duda o inseguridad, y le dejó proseguir.

—Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, ¿qué digo? En este universo y otros que puedan existir, pero hay algo que sigue quemándome por dentro...

—Dime —dijo ella estrechándole más fuerte la mano que todavía los unía.

—Robin, no sé si algún día me permitirás llegar a tu corazón.

—Bueno, aquí me tienes, nuestras manos todavía no se han separado y no te he lanzado mi té a la cara. Eso debe de significar algo.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo durará? ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás siendo mi luna llena, la Robin a la que amo?

—Por ti, para siempre.

Y los labios de la mujer se aproximaron vacilantes a los del muchacho, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. No sabía cómo, pero había logrado decir en voz alta todo lo que sentía por aquellos labios que no podía evitar querer besar.

Él también se acercó a ella, su labio inferior acariciando el superior de ella mientras respiraba el mismo aire floral que la envolvía. Su respiración se aceleró poco a poco, podía sentir los latidos de su propio corazón martilleando en sus tímpanos y cuando tomó el suficiente aire, decidió fundirse al fin con la persona que amaba.

—¡Guau! ¿Interrumpo algo, tortolitos?

Nami, desde la puerta, los miraba asombrada y curiosa al mismo tiempo. Por una parte, Robin se había quedado de piedra, mirando hacia la puerta pero todavía inclinada ante el espadachín, casi encima de él. Mientras que por otra, Zoro estaba lanzando dardos envenenados por los ojos, dardos que iban a parar directamente al corazón de la mujer que estaba, desmaquillada y con el pelo alborotado, bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nami? —preguntó el peliverde con cierto desdén.

—¿Yo? Nada, solo venía a por un vaso de agua. Pero no sabía que algo se estaba cociendo en la cocina.

—Y, ¿por qué no tomas tu agua y te vas?

—Porque he encontrado algo mucho más jugoso de donde beber. Que vosotros dos estéis juntos me proporciona grandes beneficios, ¿no lo sabías, pequeñín? —anotó Nami como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

—¿Beneficios?

—¡Ay, amigo mío, todavía te queda mucho por aprender! ¿O prefieres que Sanji, Luffy y los demás se enteren de esto? Supongo que querréis que os dejen cierto espacio e intimidad para... bueno, vuestros asuntos, y yo, mi querido camarada, te puedo proporcionar esa tranquilidad que buscas por un módico precio y además, como obsequio especial, símbolo de la amistad que nos une, te regalaré el libro escrito por una servidora _Cómo satisfacer a una mujer: la diferencia entre una cita y una noche de ensueño_. Te advierto de que no podrás encontrarlo en librerías.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno, chico, tranquilo, no te pongas así, que todavía me quedan algunos ejemplares y además a Robin no le cobraré por un servicio que podréis disfrutar los dos —afirmó la pelirroja a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a la pareja— es toda una ganga, no me lo niegues. Un dos por uno en toda regla.

—Ni lo sueñes. Mi deuda contigo ya es estratosférica, solo me faltaba eso. Anda y véndele el libro ese al cocinero cejas rizadas, seguro que ese pervertido te lo agradece más que yo.

—Pero venga, Zoro... Sabes que...

—¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Nami, veo una isla! ¡Corre, Nami, vuelve aquí!

—¿Una isla? —se preguntó la pelirroja a sí misma— ¡Voy!

—¿«Vuelve aquí»? ¿Significa eso que...?

—Eso parece —respondió Robin a su compañero.

Tras una última sonrisa, acercó a sus labios la mano del chico, que todavía estaba entrelazada con la suya y la besó suavemente mientras, de nuevo, le marcaba a fuego sus dos ojos azules en el corazón.

«¡Bésame!» quiso gritar ella cuando oyeron desde la cubierta a Nami que instaba a todos, ellos dos incluidos, a salir de los camarotes y ayudar a acercar la nave a la isla.

Y ambos salieron de la cocina como si allí dentro no hubiese sucedido nada. Y eso parecía creer también el resto de la tripulación, que, todavía deshaciéndose de los últimos restos del sueño, seguía como podía las instrucciones que la navegante dictaba desde el puesto de vigilancia. Así al poco rato lo que había sido una pequeña estrellita en el horizonte, acabó apareciendo ante sus pupilas como una isla despierta, fiestera, trasnochadora. Sin embargo, algunos de los tripulantes pronto descubrirían que, al menos de noche, no era una isla tan acogedora como parecía a primera vista.

Tras pasar uno de los faros de aquella isla, intentaron buscar un lugar escondido y apartado para anclar su nave, y lo encontraron en lo que parecía ser un antiguo puerto pesquero de aquella ciudad. Ninguna luz iluminaba aquella zona, las casas de antiguos pescadores estaban en ruinas y las calles, sin pavimentar, acumulaban todo tipo de desperdicios. El aroma que allí se respiraba no era el de un puerto sano, vivo, no: olía a pescado podrido, excrementos humanos y otras materias orgánicas en descomposición. Ni siquiera el olor de las olas, que lamían suavemente aquel pedacito de tierra, había podido mitigar el hedor que el abandono desprendía. Barcos pesqueros abandonados se hacinaban varados en las calles y otros, los que todavía podían flotar, seguían anclados en lo que tiempo atrás había sido su hogar.

El silencio era total allí. Ni pasos, ni vehículos, ni animales; solo los Sombrero de paja y el mar que los había traído.

—¡Hala! ¡Qué sitio tan chulo! ¡Vamos a investigar, chicos! —exclamó el capitán antes siquiera de poner un solo pie en tierra.

—Pues sí parece interesante —secundó la arqueóloga.

—¿Interesante, Robin? Yo tengo miedo... —exclamó el pequeño reno escondiéndose como un niño pequeño tras las piernas de la morena.

—Es mucho mejor que esté abandonada, así, al menos sabemos que en esta parte no hay marines que vengan a por Merry.

Sin embargo, aunque bien intencionadas, las palabras del espadachín no tranquilizaron en absoluto al doctor, que, gracias a sus sollozos, consiguió que Robin lo tomara entre sus brazos.

—Venga, peque, ya pasó. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Zoro nos protegerá —le decía suavemente la mujer al renito—, ¿a que sí, Zoro?

¿De verdad Robin se estaba dirigiendo a él delante de todos por su nombre? ¿De verdad se lo había dicho con esa voz tan sensual mientras lo desnudaba con una mirada? El pobre y confuso espadachín no sabía qué creer; estaba complacido, eso sin dudarlo, pero ese trato tan cercano en público, eso sí era más difícil de asimilar.

—Es verdad, Zoro es muy fuerte, seguro que los derrotaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Y tú deberías ser más valiente, enano —se burló el peliverde mientras le pasaba un mano por la cabeza al doctor.

—¡Yo sí soy valiente! ¡Y no soy un niño!

—Pues venga, demuéstramelo.

Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaban el espadachín y el doctor persiguiéndose por toda la cubierta bajo la atenta mirada de la arqueóloga, que ni tan solo se molestaba en disimular el amor que sentía por sus dos compañeros. Mientras, Nami, disimulando como podía, miraba curiosa a su amiga; vale, que quisiera a Chopper lo entendía, ¿quién no se enamoraba de él solo con verlo? Pero Zoro, Zoro..., no sabía muy bien qué veía en él, bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía: su cuerpo esbelto, sus pectorales, sus abdominales que dibujaban una tableta de chocolate, sus brazos fuertes, sus ojos esmeralda, su piel curtida por el sol, su actitud desafiante, su aparente fogosidad... No podía negarlo, seguro que el espadachín debía de ser un gran compañero de cama. Si ella hubiera sentido aunque fuese una milésima parte del amor que parecía albergar Robin por el peliverde, probablemente estarían los dos jóvenes consumiendo su pasión en abrazos encendidos de mandarinas y acero, tal vez se pasarían las noches escondidos juntos en algún rincón de la nave para poder saciar su sed del otro. Sin embargo, nunca había sentido nada por él y por mínimo que fuera el sentimiento, solo le veía como a un buen amigo y confidente, casi como a un hermano, por eso se divertía tanto fastidiándole y riéndose de él con lo de la deuda con ella, aunque como jugara alguna mala pasada a ella o a Robin, se la cobraría con intereses, eso lo tenía muy claro.

—Naaaaamiiiii...

—¿Eh? Dime, Luffy.

—¿Vamos ya a investigar? Me aburrooo…

—Sí, sí, a ver ¿quién viene a buscar un motel o algún alojamiento en el que quedarnos algunos días mientras se carga la brújula y llenamos la despensa? —preguntó la pelirroja a sus compañeros, que seguían en cubierta.

—Yo... yo... creo que me quedo —comenzó Usopp con la voz temblorosa— para cuidar el Merry. Además... estoy un poco cansado.

—¡Yo también me quedo! —exclamó el reno desde los brazos del espadachín.

—Cobarde —le dijo este último.

—Venga, Zoro, deja que se quede si quiere, ya se unirá a nosotros por la mañana.

—¡Tú siempre defendiéndolo, Robin! ¿Cómo quieres que llegue a convertirse en un verdadero pirata si no paras de dar la cara por él?

—Sabes que el doctor es muy valiente y sabe defenderse solo. Déjalo en paz. Cuando haya que enfrentarse a algo estoy segura de que lo hará.

—Sí, claro, contigo siempre a su vera para que nadie se meta con él seguro que sí. Pues que sepas que algún día no estará ninguno de nosotros cerca para ayudarle y entonces, ¿qué?

—Pues si no recuerdo mal, tú eres el que saca la cara por todos nosotros y entonces, ¿qué? ¿No es lo mismo lo que tú haces que lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora? ¿O, es que nosotros no somos lo suficientemente valientes para ser piratas?

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡Tú, alga cansina, deja de llevarle la contraria a Robin!

—¡Oye, tú no te metas donde no te llaman, cejitas!

—¡Bueno, a ver! —interrumpió Nami— Entonces en el barco se quedan Usopp, Chopper y... Sanji, quédate tú también y prepara algo para el desayuno. Cuando encontremos un buen alojamiento, volveremos al barco.

Y los otros cuatro compañeros desembarcaron en un santiamén. Tan solo llevaban sus abrigos y una discusión como único equipaje para la exploración de aquella tierra desconocida.

* * *

Y hasta aquí por hoy. Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta pronto.

Érika Peterson.

27/05/2013


	13. Alojamiento

Hola a todos/as, sé que me habéis estado esperando. Yo la verdad es que ya tenía ganas de actualizar y al fin he conseguido encontrar el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

Si estáis leyendo este capítulo es porque no os habéis rendido conmigo y eso me hace muy feliz y aunque sea solo por dos personas seguiré actualizando. Gracias Laugerid y ZoroRoronoaForever, Rcoband y todos aquellos que lo hicisteis antes por comentar en este fic, seguirlo y añadirlo a vuestra lista de favoritos porque me ayudasteis a seguir cuando ya casi no tenía esperanza de seguir con esto. Espero que os guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo.

En **resumen**, todo empezó como un ZoNa cuando Zoro intentó declararle su amor a Nami, pero la cosa no funcionó porque ella lo rechazó. Entonces, Robin, que sabía qué había pasado y por qué el espadachín llevaba unos días sin soltar palabra, intentó ayudarle y sin querer se dio cuenta de que se había acabado enamorando de él. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando una noche, después de darse cuenta de qué sentía su corazón realmente, Zoro le confiesa a la arqueóloga que la ama y cuando están a punto de besarse, ¡pam! Aparece Nami que los sorprende y les arruina el momento. Entonces, mientras la pelirroja intenta chantajear a su compañero, Luffy avisa que se aproximan a una isla pero justo antes de bajar Zoro y Robin tienen una fuerte discusión sobre si deberían sacrificarse por sus compañeros o no.

Y ya en situación, podemos empezar con el capítulo 13.

* * *

—Jo, ya llevamos caminando más de media hora y aquí no hay nadie.

—Pero, ¿qué esperabas, cabeza melón? ¿Una fiesta como en Whisky Peak?

—En eso Zoro tiene razón, Luffy. Antes de desembarcar ya se veía que esto muy animado... pues como que no está.

—Muchas gracias, Nami. Y ahora dime, ¿cuánto te debo por darme la razón? —cuestionó Zoro con un ceja arqueada.

—Deberías preocuparte de otras cosas más importantes que de esa, ¿no crees? —replicó la pelirroja con tono de reprimenda mientras con un leve gesto de cabeza señalaba a la arqueóloga, que caminaba en silencio un poco más adelantada.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de aquel cabezota espadachín.

—Zoro —le susurró Nami severamente—, sabes que esta discusión le gusta a ella tanto como a ti. Anda, ve y arregla las cosas como el caballero que te considera.

—Pero, Nami...

—Calla y ve o te arrepentirás. Uno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso. Yo distraré al cabeza melón para que no se meta por medio.

Tenía razón, tal vez nunca lo reconocería en voz alta, pero Nami se estaba portando como una buena amiga aunque solo hubiera dicho aquello que él sentía desde que había puesto un pie en aquella isla: tenía que hablar con Robin cuanto antes y aclarar todo aquello.

Tomó aire y tras una sutil señal de su compañera pelirroja, aceleró un poco más el paso y se puso a la altura de la arqueóloga.

El primer minuto lo caminaron en silencio porque no había manera de abordar todo aquello con las palabras exactas. Toda la elocuencia que había demostrado en el Merry se había esfumado y tan solo volvía a ser el Zoro de siempre, el espadachín gruñón que no sabía hablar con mujeres, pero que, sin querer, había conseguido que la mujer que más había llegado a odiar le robase el corazón sin que él se dispusiera a evitarlo.

La brisa helada de la noche los atravesaba y se clavaba en su piel en forma de mil agujas punzantes. El contacto con aquel aire dolía aun llevando puestos los abrigos. Sin embargo, cualquiera que los hubiera visto desde otro lugar no podría creer que esta descripción fuese cierta, pues mientras por un lado, Luffy y Nami charlaban alegremente; bueno, Nami, no, Nami no hacía más que reñir a Luffy por poner en duda el sentido de la orientación de la pelirroja y no parar de preguntar cuándo iban a llegar y si faltaba mucho; sin embargo, eso no impedía que la navegante mantuviera ojo avizor en la pareja que caminaba delante con la única finalidad de mediar en una posible discusión si se llegaba a dar el caso. Por otra parte, los otros dos, Zoro y Robin, parecían completos desconocidos e incluso archienemigos, es más, cualquiera lo hubiera jurado al ver sus rostros altivos, orgullosos, que mostraban la expresión de alguien que sabe, o cree, que lleva razón y se niega a escuchar cualquier opinión contraria.

Zoro casi había corrido para alcanzarla pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que hablar con ella fuera tan buena idea, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera tenía muy claro con qué tono dirigirle la palabra, si con tono dulce y tierno..., no, no era el mejor momento para eso, no; indiferente..., tampoco podía hablarle así, si no parecería que todo le daba igual; soberbio..., eso solo empeoraría las cosas. ¡Vaya una difícil elección!

Ella, en cambio, caminaba a su lado en silencio, con la cabeza alta, el rostro serio y la mirada perdida en mil pensamientos diferentes que al final acababan resumiéndose en uno solo. Su aroma los envolvía de nuevo, pero esta vez no eran un ente sino dos individuos taciturnos que caminaban por separado sumidos en un silencio incómodo para ambos pero que ninguno sabía cómo resquebrajar. No había canción, tampoco miradas. Aquellos dos piratas no compartían nada salvo las ganas de acabar con todo aquello y pasear tomados de la mano, o al menos de una manera menos incómoda, sin importar que todo el mundo fuese testigo de sus sentimientos. No obstante, el orgullo les cegaba el corazón y nublaba sus acciones tintadas con la indiferencia que había marcado su relación durante el tiempo que se conocían. Pero sin previo aviso, algo cambió.

—Robin, ¿te ocurre algo? Te has erguido más de lo normal, tus músculos también se han tensado.

—No... no te preocupes, espadachín. No es nada, solo me había parecido notar algo... —se justificó la morena a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban escrutando en la oscuridad que reinaba entre los edificios que les rodeaban.

—¿Alguien nos sigue?

El peliverde se puso en guardia y agudizó todos sus sentidos para prepararse para lo peor. No obstante, estos no le dieron ninguna señal de alarma, como esperaba que sucediera.

—No lo sé, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, no sé que me pasa últimamente.

Fue una sorpresa para el joven ver cómo su compañera bajaba la guardia ante él y cubría la mitad de su rostro con una mano, que luego dejaba navegar por su fina cabellera hasta dejarla de nuevo colgando en su costado. El suspiro que dejó escapar inconscientemente cuando sus ojos zafiro se cerraron con malestar y angustia era prueba irrefutable de que a la arqueóloga le sucedía algo más que la simple preocupación por una discusión.

—Toma mi abrigo, pareces tener frío.

—Pero, ¿y tú?

—Sobreviviré, ya me dejaron una vez enterrado en la nieve sin más abrigo que mis pantalones.

Robin rió tímidamente ante la imagen todavía con ojos cansados y enfermos, pero inmediatamente mudó su actitud a la de la Robin educada y hierática a la que nunca la perturbaba nada.

—Perdón.

—No te disculpes, tú no me dejaste allí tirado. Venga, toma, al menos póntelo, aunque sea porque te lo pido yo.

—¿Cambia mucho las cosas que me lo pidas tú y no otra persona?

—No lo sé, eso debes decidirlo tú -comenzó él con tono duro—aunque solo te diré que yo haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieses, por imposible que fuera. Mantengo lo que te dije en el Merry, Robin, porque lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado en absoluto, sigues siendo lo que más quiero en este mundo.

—Tú...

Una sorprendida Robin miraba al espadachín con ojos llorosos si bien a él le seguía pareciendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero. Él sabía de sobra que la arqueóloga era la única mujer del planeta que podía hacer que su corazón se estremeciera con unas pocas lágrimas, solo bastaba eso para que él corriese a salvarla del fin del mundo si hacía falta. Nada importaba si se trataba de Nico Robin. Por eso debía disculparse por haberle gritado en el barco, pues si dejaba que todo aquello se marchitara así de fácilmente, no estaría siendo honesto con su corazón tal y como le había enseñado su maestro cuando todavía era un niño que corría de acá para allá jugando con espadas de bambú.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —logró acabar de articular la arqueóloga.

—¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?

—Bueno, ahora que lo dices... ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en un bar que me dijiste que sabías cómo llegar al puerto y casi acabamos en la isla vecina? ¿Y cuando...?

—Oi, oi, que yo recuerde, aquella vez sí llegamos al puerto y además era de noche y yo...

—Claro, claro, lo comprendo. Eras un crío de diecisiete años que nunca había salido de su casa y nada más pone un pie en una isla desconocida, se encuentra a una mujer misteriosa y atractiva en un bar que le pide que la guíe hasta el puerto a cambio de una copa y ¿qué iba a hacer el pobre chaval? ¿Negarse? -narró ella con una mezcla de tono irónico y risueño.

—Oi, Robin. Así como lo pintas parece que estés hablando de un borracho o del cocinero pervertido más que de mí. Además, sabes que no pasó del todo así —apuntó un poco ofendido el peliverde.

—Bueno, bueno, lo que tú digas, pero no me dirás ahora que no te sentiste un poquitín atraído por mí, aunque fuera solo un poquito —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras mostraba sus dedos índice y pulgar acercándose entre sí.

Un suspiro resignado salió de la garganta del espadachín al recordar aquel incidente de un par de años atrás y todo lo que había pasado aquella noche.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Supongo —gruñó él.

—Bueno, si quieres que sea sincera contigo, a mí ya me pareciste diferente a los demás antes de conocerte personalmente.

—Pero ¿"diferente" en el buen sentido de la palabra? —inquirió él arqueando las cejas.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Tras ver la amplia sonrisa de su compañera cuando él frunció el ceño a modo de respuesta, el espadachín supo que ahora era el momento oportuno para abordar el tema que le ocupaba la mente. Ya habían conseguido romper el hielo y ahora ya solo era cuestión de hablarse con normalidad o por lo menos como se habían estado hablando en privado estos últimos días.

—Robin, yo quiero...

De repente, Luffy pasó entre ellos dos como una exhalación al grito de "¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡Allí hay luz! ¡Corred!".

—¡Luffy! ¡Ven aquí!

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Robin al peliverde cuando Nami pasó corriendo detrás de su capitán.

—Sí, claro —farfulló él entre dientes.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaban los cuatro piratas en la recepción de un pequeño y modesto motelito que parecía abrir veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana. Por fuera todo el edificio parecía que iba a venirse abajo en cualquier momento, tal vez por eso Nami se había decantado por ese en vez de por cualquiera de los que había por la zona mucho mejor iluminados, mucho mejor pintados y casi sin dudarlo mucho más acogedores. Pero ella se había puesto muy seria al respecto y no estaba dispuesta a pagar una fortuna por dormir dos o tres noches en aquella isla y aunque Luffy se puso de morros, le dio igual, se quedarían allí y ya estaba todo dicho.

Cuando entraron al motelito, se encontraron en un recibidor todo recubierto de madera barnizada, un poco gastada por el uso, pero que todavía podría sobrevivir unos cuantos años más antes de que llegase a realizarse una reforma del edificio. Parecía un negocio familiar pues la recepcionista y el mozo encargado de la seguridad guardaban cierto parecido entre sí. Tal vez fueran madre e hijo. El chaval les dio la bienvenida con una gran y radiante sonrisa blanca, todo aquello parecía asfixiarle pero algo en su mirada confesaba a gritos que aunque quisiera no podría dejar el negocio al menos en futuro cercano. Era alto, casi tanto como Robin, con los ojos marrones, piel morena y un poco delgado para su altura y edad. Su pelo azul oscuro se le venía en mechones sobre los ojos y lo apartaba constantemente con la mano. Debería de tener unos diecisiete años, "Como cuando conocí al espadachín", calculó mentalmente Robin.

En cambio, la supuesta madre mostraba un carácter totalmente opuesto al del hijo y miraba a los forasteros con desconfianza y sin mediar palabra. Cuando lo hizo, su voz fue dura y nada cortés. Un "¿Dos habitaciones dobles?" casi escupido a la cara de los piratas fue casi lo único que les dijo aquella mujer que, sentada en una antigua silla de oficina giratoria, mascaba chicle moviendo su boca de lado a lado. Sus labios eran carnosos y estaban pintados de color carmín, su pelo era largo, de color castaño y, aunque lo llevaba recogido con rulos rosas y una red blanquecina, parecía amenazar con soltarse de un momento a otro. El resto del maquillaje había perdido su función y se mostraba corrido por todo el rostro dándole un aspecto todavía más mediocre a aquella mujer rechoncha que parecía odiar tanto aquel lugar como su hijo.

—No, seremos siete personas, pero hoy dénos solamente dos. Así que si, por favor, pudiese facilitarnos una tercera habitación mañana cuando llegue el resto del grupo, estaríamos encantados —solicitó Nami antes de ponerse de los nervios.

—Aquí tienen: dos habitaciones dobles y la llave de la triple se la reservo aquí para mañana. Por noche serán 20 beris las habitaciones dobles y 35 la triple, por reservar una llave son 10 beris por adelantado. El desayuno no está incluido pero si lo desean, son cinco beris más por cabeza y se sirve entre las seis y media y las diez. Por cierto, deben pagar en metálico ahora —la mujer recalcó el "ahora" con un tono de voz diferente, cosa que a la pelirroja no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Shishishi, desayuno. Nami, pide desayuno, pídelo, venga.

La susodicha le dio un pellizco en el brazo a su capitán, que calló al instante y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta que no hubieron llegado a la habitación.

—Una última pregunta, ¿cuánto tardan aquí las brújulas magnéticas en cargarse? —preguntó la pelirroja temiendo que pasar allí demasiado tiempo sí podría subirles un pico.

—Si han acabado de llegar tardará dos o tres días —interrumpió el joven guardia acomodándose la chaqueta americana.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Nami antes de girarse a la recepcionista—. En ese caso, nos quedaremos dos días: hoy y mañana.

El suelo enmoquetado amortiguaba las pisadas pero no evitaba que el suelo de madera que había debajo chirriase cuando ponían los pies encima y la navegante ya se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, sobre todo por el precio de las habitaciones.

—Ni que las habitaciones fuesen de oro... —se quejaba ella a sus compañeros mientras caminaban por los pasillos mal iluminados en busca de sus habitaciones.

—Pues no, no lo son —respondió Robin cuando abrieron la puerta de la primera habitación que tenían asignada.

El suelo seguía estando cubierto de la misma moqueta usada y descolorida del pasillo, mientras que las paredes estaban cubiertas la mitad inferior de la madera barnizada del vestíbulo y el resto, pintado de un color rosa pálido pero ya sucio por el tiempo. Al menos las sábanas parecían limpias aunque allí no oliese precisamente a flores y la única ventana que había era pequeña, asomaba a otro edificio y casi no se podía abrir. La bombilla solitaria que colgaba del techo daba una luz tintineante y las lamparillas de la mesilla no parecía que quisiesen encenderse. Todo allí daba ganas de acurrucarse en un rincón y dejarse morir.

—¿Dónde nos has metido? —masculló Zoro por detrás.

—No lo sé... —dijo la pelirroja a punto de romper a llorar.

—¡Qué chulo! ¡Yo me quedo aquí! —exclamó Luffy corriendo para lanzarse en plancha sobre la cama.

Los tres compañeros miraron a su capitán desde la puerta como si ya se esperasen su reacción.

—Quédate tú aquí con él, a ver si te pega su optimismo —sonrió Robin a Nami.

—Vale, tomad la llave de la otra habitación doble. Nos vemos por la mañana. Que descanséis —se despidió la navegante con una sonrisa entristecida pero muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

La habitación que les había tocado a Zoro y Robin no era mucho mejor, de hecho, lo único en lo que difería era en el color amarillo pálido de la pared, por lo demás, era gemela a la que habían dejado con Nami y Luffy.

—Mmmmm, cama de matrimonio —dijo sugerente Robin al peliverde.

—¿Qué insinúas, Robin? —preguntó él a sabiendas de que ella solo estaba jugando con él.

—¿Yo? Nada —se excusó ella poniendo cara de niña buena—, pero quieras o no, vamos a tener que dormir juntos esta noche.

—Yo me puedo quedar en el sofá de allí —anotó él señalando un sofá que había en una esquina de la habitación.

—Anda, no seas tonto y ven a dormir conmigo.

Y antes de que acabase de salir la última palabra de los labios de Robin, las dulces y delicadas manos de la arqueóloga que brotaron por la habitación tomaron al espadachín del brazo y lo atrajeron suavemente a la cama de sábanas blancas donde ella ya estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sin más abrigo que su sudadera oscura.

* * *

Y hasta aquí de momento. Solo os quiero pedir un poco más de paciencia conmigo, pero prometo que actualizaré. Aunque ahora me gustaría hacer una pequeña encuesta: ¿Qué os apetece que publique primero?

a) El próximo capítulo de este fic.

b) Un one-shot ZoRo en Thriller Bark.

c) Un two-shot (también de OP) con el que te quedas diciendo "¡Qué mono!"

d) Un nuevo fic multi-song que sería la continuación de otro fic que leí hace tiempo (también ZoRo, por supuesto).

e) ¡Nada más, por favor! ¡Toma el próximo vuelo y vete a una isla desierta!

Bueno, bueno, pues espero vuestras respuestas ;) Un saludo a todos/as y gracias por leer hasta aquí, es todo un logro, os lo aseguro, jejeje.

Érika Peterson

24/06/13


End file.
